Thunderstruck
by Wolfgang Yharnum
Summary: The God of Thunder, the name given to the strongest Dragon Slayer. Suppressed into a child, his true self has yet to awaken and dominate the battlefield... Rated M, Language, Lemons. OCxOC.
1. Tale of Thunder

Chapter One:

Tale of Thunder

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/Demon speech" 'Dragon/Demon thoughts'** _ **"Spells"**_

Oshibana: Day of Eisenwald incident

Inside a hotel room, a body under the sheets moved, the hotel was extremely plain, white everything, as the covers moved more the person sat up, he was a smaller teen, his skin lightly tanned, only five six in height as he stood out of the bed in red shorts, his hair was black, messy and spiked, his eyes were an odd red color with slitted pupils, his body was fit and strong, his shoulders not too broad. He leaned back over the bed and shook the other person awake, "Eva." he called softly, his voice almost childish, but not quite, "Hmm… is it morning Xavier?" Eva's smooth and beautiful voice asked, she rose from the bed, getting up, she was about five nine, her hair black and long, reaching her hips, her eyes were dark brown, her skin was pale and flawless, her figure makes more mature women jealous, hourglass and busty. She smiled warmly at Xavier, his eyes were wide, staring at her, "What's wrong Xavier?" "Where's your clothes?" he asked, pointing to her nude condition, she squeaked and covered herself, "Close your eyes Xavier." he nodded and closed his eyes, after a few moments Eva spoke again, "Ok, open your eyes." Xavier looked around and saw Eva by the bathroom door, poking her head out. "I'm going to take a shower, you wait here." Eva smiled and retracted into the bathroom, "Don't leave too long!" Xavier exclaimed, "Don't worry, I'll be out soon." Eva called, Xavier walked over and sat cross legged next to the door, he formed a ball of sparking black energy that had an eerie red glow, he tossed it between his hands, counting up every time he caught it, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…"

Eva opened the bathroom door in only a towel, letting her hair hang out, she found Xavier where she expected him to be, sitting next to the door, "Two hundred and forty eight." Xavier stopped counting, letting the ball fade, "You took longer than last time." Xavier looked blankly at her, "What was last time?" "Two hundred and forty seven." "Really? One number longer?" Xavier nodded, "Yes, before I wanted you to not take as long, you would get fifty five thousand." Xavier stated monotonously, "Well, since you wanted me to go faster, I haven't had time to put on make-up!" Eva grumbled. "You look prettier without make-up stuff, it's more natural." Xavier said, not really knowing the effect it had on her, "Aww, thank you Xavier." Eva crouched down and hugged him, *Purr… Purr…* Xavier let off a small purring sound, "Auuuu, it's so cute when you purr!" Eva gushed and rubbed his head, Xavier smiled and nuzzled in, purring softly. "Alright, you'll get more hugs later, take a shower and get dressed, we're leaving here today." Eva stood up, pulling Xavier with her and pushing him into the bathroom, "Awww… fine…" Xavier drooped in defeat and grabbed a towel, "I'll lay your clothes out, ok?" Eva called, "Yes." Xavier answered and closed the door.

Xavier came out of the bathroom in his towel, he grabbed his red boxers and went back in, he came back out in the boxers and grabbed his blue jeans, putting them on and doing the black leather belt, he then grabbed his black t-shirt, slipping that on. He then sat on the bed, pulling on his black combat boots and tying them, pulling his pant legs over the boots, lastly he grabbed his fitted leather jacket, it was black with a red stripe on the right bicep and a red and black checker pattern on the left abdomen side, the inside of the collar being red until the small button. Xavier walked over to where Eva was waiting by the door, "Ready?" she had on tight black yoga pants, white sneakers and a yellow tank top, showing a lot of her curves and a lot of cleavage, she had her hair in a long ponytail, "Yes, where's my bag?" Xavier looked around before Eva handed it to him, "Oh…" he slipped on the blue lightning patterned backpack, "Let's go." Eva opened the door, putting her left arm around Xavier, slipping on her other pink backpack strap with the right.

Xavier and Eva gaped at the train station that was surrounded by some wind barrier, "Um, that's not supposed to be there." Eva pointed, Xavier walked forward a bit, unfazed by the whipping wind, he lifted his hand and shot a lightning bolt of the same energy as before at it, showing his _**Lightning Magic.**_ "Hmm, hey Eva, can you get under it?" Xavier asked, blankly staring at the wind wall, Eva came up next to him, "Yeah, I can, _**Earth Make: Tunnel!"**_ Eva slammed her right hand on the ground, creating a tunnel under the wind wall…..

Just before Virgo was about to dig a hole for Lucy, Erza, Natsu, andGray to escape from the wind barrier, a hole opened next to Virgo, "Wow, that was faaaa…" Lucy's words died in her throat when a hand grabbed a hold of the ledge….

Xavier pulled himself out of the tunnel and offered a hand to Eva, swiftly pulling her out of the hole, they turned around to find five people looking at them, one was a busty blond holding a key, another was a pink haired maid, one had armor and long red hair, the two males were farther back, one had pink hair and a scarf, the other had raven hair and a long coat. "Who are you?" the red head asked, walking closer, the closer she got the further Xavier hid behind Eva until he was fully behind her, peeking a scared look over her shoulder, she stopped a few feet away, "Hello, I'm Eva and this little cutie is Xavier." Eva moved a little so they could see him, "I wouldn't get any closer, your scaring him." Eva said, rubbing his head a little. "Um ok, I'm Erza Scarlett, this is Lucy, Gray and Natsu." Erza pointed to each of them, the blond, the raven haired guy and then the pink haired one, "Nice to meet you, say hi Xavier." Eva coaxed, "Hi…" he said quietly, "So, how did you get in here?" Erza demanded, "I used my magic." Eva said, "Oh, so you're a wizard?" Erza asked, surprised, "Yes, and so is Xavier, he's very powerful." Eva smiled, Xavier just hid further behind her, "He's also shy." "I see…" Erza trailed off. "Let's get out of here, we have a mission to complete." Erza said, jumping into the hole, Lucy soon followed, along with Gray and Natsu, Nastu was carrying an unconscious man with him, "Ok, we should go too, no use trying to use the train station." Xavier nodded in agreement to Eva and jumped in the hole, she jumped and he caught her, not putting her down as he ran, "What are you doing?" "Getting out of the way of my _**Negative Bomb."**_ Xavier said plainly as a massive explosion shook the ground, Xavier jumped out of the hole as dust flew out. Xavier set Eva down and looked over at the station, it was still standing though, the front half was a massive crater, "What just happened?" Lucy and the others gaped at the destruction, "Xavier dropped a _**Negative Bomb**_ , it absorbs magic around it and then explodes with twice as much magic as it absorbed." Eva explained, pinching the bridge of her nose. "That's insane…" Lucy trailed off, "That is only a fraction of what that thing can do, it absorbed an entire Etherion blast one time, I'll never forget that day…" Eva sighed as they turned and gaped at her, "WHAAAT?!" "Yes, it cut a massive crater on the northern continent, why did you do that?" she turned to Xavier as he hid behind her again, "The wind was troublesome." Xavier stated plainly, "Just warn me next time." Eva rubbed his head, earning a small purr from him. "W-Well, we should go after Erigor, come on!" Erza ordered and ran over to their magic mobile, "Should we help them?" Eva asked, "I think so, you felt that demon's magic as well." Xavier came up next to her, "Plus we wanted to go to Clover anyway." he continued, "Yeah, but, how? The train station is gone." Eva sighed, "I can get there faster, did you already forget about my lightning?" Xavier asked, his feet sparking with his lightning. "No, let's go." Eva sighed again, Xavier picked her up and shot forward, sprinting at lightning speed.

Natsu faced off with Erigor, his friends didn't seem to notice he went on ahead, "You pesky flies are annoying, get out of my way." Erigor swung his hand, a blast of wind erupted, Natsu held his ground, he was about to say something when Erigor screamed in pain and shot into the track below, a lightning covered Xavier carrying Eva landed below Erigor's previous position. "Whoa! That was awesome!" Natsu cheered as Xavier set Eva down by Happy, "It was a simple kick, don't get so worked up Natsu." Xavier's voice was deeper and more masculine now, "What the, what happened to your voice?" "This is the battle hardened Xavier, any time he gets into a fight he gets serious and his voice changes." Eva explained as Xavier faced the smoking area where Erigor landed, "Head in the game Natsu." Natsu nodded and got ready. "Urggg, more pesky flies?" Erigor stood up, "I'm surprised I didn't snap your spine with that one." Xavier chuckled, his lightning jumping around on him, "Cocky little brat, _**Wind Slashes!"**_ Erigor swiped his scythe, multiple blades of wind fired at them, "Humph, weak, _**Static Discharge."**_ Xavier's lightning exploded around him, destroying the wind blades. "Don't get too cocky brat!" Erigor opened a magic circle, wind erupted around them into a tornado, _**"Storm Bringer!"**_ the spell threw them around before launching them off the cliff, "Damnit, LUTHER!" Xavier yelled, something shot down from the bridge and grabbed him, launching back up, leaving an annoyed Natsu, "HEY, WHAT ABOUT ME?!"

Xavier landed on the bridge, dusting himself off, "Thanks Luther." he caught an exhausted brown and gold tiger striped cat that had tan paws and underbelly, Luther smiled at him, "Anytime, but, don't leave me behind like that!" he yelled, his voice was a down under accent, hopping down to the track, "Sorry, you're easy to forget sometimes." Xavier rubbed his head, "Yeah well, I want pizza when we get out of this." Luther pouted and went over to Eva, she picked him up and held him. Xavier turned back to Erigor in time to see a column of flames erupt from the abyss, "HUUUURRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGG!" Natsu screamed, the flames morphed into a hand and grabbed the track, flinging him back up, "Impressive Natsu, manipulating flames, good job." Xavier smiled at him, "Yeah, hey Windbag, you must be pretty cold up there half naked, want me to warm you up?" Natsu grinned, "Your flames are powerless against me!" "We'll see about that." He smashed his fists together, "Try this, _**Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ Natsu unleashed a torrent of flames at Erigor, _**"Storm Wall!"**_ Erigor barley deflected it, "You forget me?" Erigor's eyes widened at Xavier's voice behind him, he turned to see a dark red magic circle pointed at his face, " _ **Black Lightning Dragon's….."**_ he cocked his head back, _**"Roar!"**_ he let lose a massive stream of his lightning, smashing Erigor into the track with a loud explosion. "Can't deflect lightning with wind, now can ya?" Xavier landed on the track, Erigor burst from the rubble and flew up in the air, "I'll show you! _**Storm Mail!"**_ he covered himself in wind, "Now try your little flames and static!" Erigor laughed, "This'll work _ **, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Natsu punched Erigor's fist, only for his fire to blow out, "What, why did my fire go out?" Erigor laughed and blew him away. "Don't you see? Fire can never defeat wind!" Erigor laughed, "Time to end this, _**Storm Shreds!"**_ Natsu dodged the blades and launched himself at Erigor, again being beaten back. "Why can't I get through?" Natsu yelled, "Be quiet and meet your death! _**Emera Barem!"**_ The attack spun forward, Natsu saw it in slow motion, Xavier appeared in front of him, lightning spinning into a ball in his right hand, _**"Spiraling Bolt!"**_ he slammed it into Erigor's attack, both canceling each other out, "What?!" Erigor shouted, "Your wind is annoying, I'm finishing this." Xavier took a stance, his arms reaching for the sky. _**"Black Lightning Dragon's Secret Art….."**_ dark clouds formed above Erigor along with a massive dark red magic circle, _**"Raging Lightning Storm!"**_ Xavier threw his arms down, with them came massive black lightning bolts from the clouds, all of them hitting Erigor, he screamed in pain, the lightning breaking through his wind armor, it lasted for a few moments before stopping, Erigor dropped to the track, unconscious. "Whoa… that was AWESOME!" Natsu yelled, dancing around, "That wasn't even a fraction of Xavier's power." Eva said as she walked up, "Wait, that was normal for him?"` "Yes." Natsu gaped at Xavier, "His power is said to be god-like, earning him the name Thunder God." Eva continued, also looking at him, "He's a dragon slayer too." "Yes, and before you ask about your dragon, no, we don't know where he went." Eva sighed, Natsu looked a little down, "Sorry." "No, it's fine, I'll find him someday." Natsu grinned a little. "Natsu!" Erza yelled, him and Eva saw them pulling up in front of Xavier, as soon as Erza got within five feet of Xavier he turned and ran towards Eva, hiding behind her, Erza blinked awkwardly at them, "Uhhh, why'd he just run from me?" she asked, now heading for Natsu, "Oddly enough, Xavier's afraid of other women." Eva said, earning a sweatdrop from Natsu, "A Thunder God who's afraid of women? Really?" he sighed. "Oh, and you don't run away when Erza is mad?" Eva smiled, "Well that's because Erza is scary!" Natsu argued, "What did you say?" Erza let off a dark aura next to him, "I meant, uhh, a good scary!" Natsu yelled, cowering under her. "So, why is Xavier afraid of women?" Lucy asked, coming closer to Eva, "That's a story for later, but, I think that guy you brought here is-" Eva was cut off when the magic car flew over with shadow hands, the pineapple haired guy laughing, "Shouldn't have let your guard down flies!" "KAGE! AFTER HIM!" Erza yelled, they all ran off down the track, following the getaway bandit, "Should we follow them?" Luther spoke up, "Yeah, we should, I don't like the demonic magic we keep feeling." Eva said as Xavier picked them up, "Let's go then." They shot off in the direction of Clover, passing Natsu and his team, "What was that?" Gray yelled, "I don't know! Keep going!" Erza ordered, "YES MA'AM!"

When Xavier stopped running the sun was going down, he set Eva and Luther down, the latter hopping onto his shoulder, they walked around the area, seeing the large building with people out front, "Huh, looks like he's not here." Eva commented, Xavier sniffed the air, "This way." he walked off in a random direction, "Ok, wait up!"

Xavier stopped walking upon seeing Erza and Lucy, near-by was a bald pink wearing man holding onto Natsu and Gray, leaning on a tree was another man in a spiked collar and hat, "Looks like we're a bit late." Eva giggled, "Yeah, watch." Xavier said, pointing to the scene before them, Kage was about to play the demon flute when the old man with him spoke, "It won't change anything…" his speech made Kage drop the flute in surrender, "Master!" Erza and the others rushed down to meet him, "Come on, that's who we were looking for!" Eva exclaimed, pulling Xavier down to the others. "How'd you kids end up here?" "Never mind that, you stopped him from playing Lullaby!" Erza exclaimed, slamming Makarov's head into her armor, "Your words touched me deeply, I was almost moved to tears!" they celebrated a little, Xavier hid behind Eva, "Eva, the demonic energy is rising." he whispered as the Lullaby flute let off magic, **"I'm getting tired of you pesky wizards and your magic!"** a demonic voice yelled, a magic circle opened in the sky and the flute turned into a giant tree monster. "What the hell…?"

"That must be Lullaby's true form, a demon from the book of Zeref." Xavier said, his voice back to the deeper tone, "What?" Natsu tilted his head, "It's a big ass demon that some stupid wizard made." he sighed, "Natsu, Gray, get everyone to a safe place!" Erza ordered, "Hey, quit barking orders!" "Yeah, you're not the boss of us!" "DO IT!" "AYE!" they ran off at Erza's glare. **"I shall feast on your petty souls!"** Lullaby yelled, "Ready?" Erza asked, drawing swords, Natsu and Gray nodded, they all dashed forward, "I'll go help them." Xavier jumped down, facing the monster as it roared, "Here we go…"

Natsu hit the demon with another fire attack, then something told him to back up, "Guys! Move!" Erza and Gray nodded, clearing a path for something, _**"Black Lightning Dragon's…"**_ Xavier appeared above the demon, lightning flowing off his arms, _**"Wing Attack!"**_ he swung his arms, smashing Lullaby with his lightning, **"URRAAAAAGGGHHHH!"** _ **"Black Lightning Dragon's Secret Art…."**_ Xavier landed, his lightning flowing off him wildly as he prepared for his next attack, _**"High Voltage: Thunder Cannon!"**_ He threw his arms towards a large magic circle, a massive beam of lightning shot out, hitting Lullaby in the face, **"AAAARRRRRAHHHHHH!"** Xavier wasn't done, _**"Black Lightning Dragon's Secret Art…."**_ his magic exploded, more and more lightning flowing everywhere, suffocating magic pressure, _**"Hyper Voltage: Reaping Thunder Blade!"**_ he slammed his hands together, a massive blade of lightning shot out, ripping through Lullaby and exploding, tearing the demon in two. "Such power, that has to be him, the God of Thunder, Xavier Switchit." Makarov said, amazed by the show of power, "You're right old man!" Luther laughed, landing next to him, "And you are?" Luther sighed, "No one ever remembers me… I'm Luther, Xavier's partner!" he pointed to himself, "I'm Eva, Xavier's friend." Eva came up next to them, "OHHHHH, you're the hottie he travels with!" Makarov yelled, some blood leaking from his nose. "Would you wipe that perverted look off your face?" Eva grew a dark aura, glaring intently at Makarov, "Yes Ma'am…." Makarov cowered away from her, "Good." Xavier then joined them, landing near-by, "I did it!" he exclaimed, his voice back to normal, "Yes you did, good work." Eva hugged him, he nuzzled in, purring contently, _'That lucky bastard….'_ Makarov gaped, Erza and the other's joined him, "Uhh, Lullaby's defeated." Erza said half caring, she was more focused on the scene before them. "Aw, they're so cute!" Lucy gushed, stars in her eyes, "That lucky kid…." Makarov said aloud, "What was that, Master?" Erza glared at him, noticing the blood on his lip, "Master…."

Xavier's attention was drawn to Erza punishing Makarov a few feet away, Lucy was looking at them longingly as Natsu and Gray tried to escape Bob, "Eva, Loopy's scary." Xavier whined and buried his face back into her breasts, "Lucy, could you stop staring, you're scaring him." Eva called, "What? Oh, he's just so cute!" Lucy came closer. Xavier gripped Eva tighter with a whimper, "Lucy, you're scaring him!" Eva turned him away from Lucy, rubbing his head and shushing him, "Oh, sorry, he's just too cute!" Lucy gushed again, "I know, but, he's afraid of other girls so, don't get so close, he'll dart off and hide behind me." Eva told her, "Why is he scared when he's so strong?"Lucy asked, tilting her head, "It's a long story, I'll tell you later, can we talk to Mr. Dreyar?" Eva nodded to Makarov. "Oh, sure, uhh, Erza, can you stop for a moment, they want to talk to Master." Lucy called, Erza stopped stomping on Makarov, "Yes, of course." Makarov quickly got up and ran over, fixing his hat and jacket, "So, what is it you kids need?" he asked, "Well, we were actually looking to join your guild." Eva smiled, "HAHAHA, you'll fit right in! Look at what ya did!" Natsu laughed, the dust from the earlier battle cleared, revealing a massive crater. Xavier scratched his head looking at the damage, "It isn't as bad as normal." he said plainly, "Not as bad….." Makarov gaped, his ghost flying out of him, "Master!" Erza ran after the ghost, "We're sorry!" the other guild masters were ready to chase after them, "You morons, look at what you did!" one yelled, "What, that wasn't- oh crap." Natsu turned and started running, "RUN!" Gray shouted, flying past Erza who was picking up Makarov, "WHY MEEE!?" Lucy yelled, running away with Erza and Happy, "Looks like we should follow them…" Luther sighed, "Yep." Xavier picked up Eva and Luther again, running off after them.

Lfbhyudvacgyowqeuhyjisaopdu90wejfohxcjkeghdzab

There, that's much better, I know what you're thinking: "OH WOW Xavier's a little bitch u shuld stop riting stories u dum fuker, cuz u suk at riting, ur characters are bitches!" yeah, Xavier is Xavier, fuck you flaming fucks, I don't give a shit about your flames, they go up your ass anyway, MY STORY, MY FUCKING RULES! SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING PANSY ASS DICKWADS!

Ahem, now, can anyone explain why I can't put two OCs in the characters category?

Also, if you want to know what Xavier's lightning looks like just Google image search this:

infamous evil lightning

Usually the first few pictures should show the lightning I'm talking about.

See ya next time on Thunderstruck.

Me: Not here either…..


	2. Thundering Fairy

Chapter Two:

Thundering Fairy

"Talk" _'think'_ **"Dragon/Demon talk" 'Dragon/Demon think'** _ **"Spells"**_

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Xavier, Eva and Luther, our newest guild members!" Makarov proclaimed, standing atop the bar, Xavier was hiding behind Eva, peering over her shoulder, "It's ok Xavier, no reason to be scared." Eva reached back and petted his head, "Look at all the girls! Of course he's scared!" Luther exclaimed, jumping onto Eva's shoulder, before they could talk any further they were swarmed by the guild, "Who's the cute boy?" "Hey hot stuff, why are you hanging with this guy?" "IT'S NOT MANLEY TO HIDE BEHIND GIRLS!" Eva grew a tic-mark on her head, "SHUT UP!" she shouted, they all stopped talking at her outburst, "Ughh, first of all, girls, please stay away from Xavier, he has an odd fear of women other than myself, and if you start talking about it I'll punch you in the head." Eva warned, he aura menacing, "Yes Ma'am!" they saluted, "Good, also, do not flirt with me unless you want to get fried, Xavier doesn't like it when men make advances on me." She continued, glaring at everyone, "Aw, I don't believe that, why not go on a date with me?" Wakaba stupidly asked, blowing some smoke, he froze when he heard the crackle of electricity from where Eva was, "I told you but NOOOOOOOO, you had to go and piss him off! Nice one dickhead!" Eva formed a rock and threw it at Wakaba, knocking him out cold, "Calm down Xavier, he won't try it again, I promise." Eva turned around and rubbed Xavier's head, slowly his lightning stopped sparking wildly and calmed into arcs of lightning running across his body in different places at random times, "Oh, it turned into your _**Arc Lightning."**_ Eva said as one arc jutted out and touched her stomach, creating a warm sensation before disappearing.

"What's _**Arc Lightning?"**_ Laki asked out of nowhere, surprising Eva, everyone else had dispersed, "What, oh, if his magic container is overflowing and he uses his magic it will cause lightning to arc across him randomly, it tell him how we're feeling if we touch it and if say I was sad it would cheer me up by using his pure feelings, wait, why isn't he scared of you?" Eva realized that Xavier was just staring at Laki, he wasn't freaking out, "Maker wizard…" Xavier said softly, his lightning arcing off onto Eva and Laki, "Wait, are you a maker wizard?" Eva asked her, "Yes, here." Laki made a ball of wood and gave it to Xavier, "Maybe because your magic is similar to mine he isn't scared of you?" Eva guessed, watching Xavier roll the ball in his hands, "What maker magic do you use?" Laki asked, smiling while she watched the slayer as well, "I use _**Earth Make**_ magic." Eva responded, making a rod out of tan stone, "And I think I'm right." Eva smiled as Xavier tugged on Laki's wrist after she stopped watching him. "What's your name?" Xavier asked, "I'm Laki, nice to meet you." Laki smiled at him, "Lickey?" Xavier tilted his head, "Haha, no, Laki." Laki said, "Loki?" "Close, L-A-K-I, Laki." she spelled out her name, "Laki." Xavier repeated, "Yes that's it!" Laki cheered, "Sorry, he has the mind of a genius but he's very childish." Eva apologized, "It's ok, I understand, he's so pure and cute." Laki pinched Xavier's cheek, his lightning arced out onto her hand, "Oh wow, that's a cool feeling." Laki commented, another arc jutted out onto her arm, "It's like its happy or something." Eva nodded, running her hand through his hair, "Yeah, his lightning tells you how he's feeling, he likes it when I pay attention to him, listen." Eva told her, Laki nodded and listened *Purr Purr* "No way, is he purring?" She exclaimed, looking closely at Xavier as he leaned into Eva's touch, "Yeah, it's so cute." Eva said, scratching Xavier's head, "Auuu, he's adorable!" Laki gushed, "Who's adorable?" someone asked, immediately Xavier went and hid behind Eva, his lightning jumping around wildly, "Xavier is Cana, haven't you seen him?" Laki answered the booze drinking brunette, "No, he's hiding behind her." Cana pointed at Eva, "I guess he's only unafraid of Laki because of her magic." Eva said, looking at the slayer, "Oh come on, I'm not scary at all!" Cana shouted, stumbling closer to them, "Nnnnnnn…." Xavier tightened his arms around Eva's waist, "No." Eva chopped Cana on the head, sending her tumbling into the ground, "I think you knocked her out…." Laki trailed off, "Oh, oops…" Eva rubbed her head as Xavier came out from behind her, his lightning calmed as he pulled a stick from nowhere and poked the downed Cana with it a few times, "Uhh, where'd you get that stick?" Laki asked, Xavier looked blankly at her before tossing it behind him, "I don't know." he said plainly.

Laki sweat dropped at Xavier's bluntness, "Ok, that's odd." she sighed, "Sorry I took so long, I have the stamp ready." a new voice chimed, Xavier hid behind Eva again, though, not as much, "Where do you three want your guild marks?" Mirajane asked, holding up the thing that stamps the mark, "Well, let's see here…. Ah, I know." Eva lifted the lower part of her shirt and turned around, pointing to her lower right back, "Here, in brown." Mirajane nodded happily and stamped on her guild mark, "There you go, now, what about you cutie?" Mirajane looked over to Xavier, he slid behind Eva more after she turned back around, "Oh, I'm not sure if he'll even answer you." Eva said, turning to face the slayer, "Well Xavier?" he looked at her a little scared, "It's alright, Mirajane won't hurt you." she rubbed his head a little. He calmed down a bit, his lightning becoming less erratic, he nodded and took his jacket off, giving it to her and pulling up his right sleeve, pointing to his shoulder, "Black." he said quietly, "Go show Mirajane." Eva pointed to the white haired barmaid, Xavier nodded and walked over to her, his lightning jumped out and touched Mirajane. "Oh, he's scared but he's being brave!" Mira squealed, "B-Black." Xavier pointed to his right shoulder again, Mira nodded and stuck the stamp on him, once done he stared blankly at the mark, after a moment a red hue outlined the mark, matching his lightning, he then rushed back over to Eva and put his jacket back on, "Good job Xavier, way to be brave!" Eva cheered, hugging him close, Xavier smiled a little and snuggled into her, "Hey guys! The Natsu verses Erza fight is starting!" someone shouted from the guild doors, Mira and Laki went out to watch, Xavier's attention was caught as well, "A fight?" he let go and started wandering off towards the doors, Eva followed behind, they pushed into the center of the crowd and watched as Natsu and Erza faced off.

Xavier studied the fight with the utmost attention, mostly watching watching Erza, "Her sword fighting is good, it rivals the Solar Dragon Slayer." Xavier commented, "Really? You just barely defeated him in a duel." Eva said, surprised by Erza's skill, "How would you know how good Erza is?" Gray asked, coming up next to them, "Well, Xavier is-" a gong noise cut her off as someone walked into the circle, "This fight is over, I am here on behalf of the Magic Council because of Fairy Tail's involvement in the Eisenwald incident, Erza Scarlet, you are under arrest." the frog woman shouted, "Hmm?" Xavier watched as the soldiers handcuffed Erza and walked off to many guild members ire, most of them protested, Xavier watched as Erza was shipped off, "Eva, I'll be back later." Xavier said, his voice switching to the deeper tone, "Oh, alright." Eva said simply as Xavier vanished in a small burst of electricity, "Where's Xavier?" Luther asked, landing on Eva's shoulder, "He said he be back." "Ohhhh…."

Xavier waited patiently for the guard to leave his post before slipping into the courtroom, silently he wandered through the shadows, following the scent he knew was Erza and oddly enough Natsu, quietly he got in a man-hole thing and dropped into the dungeon, slowly he crept along the wall until coming across a guard, he snuck up and chopped the poor man on the neck, catching the body Xavier pulled him into the shadows and kept going until he reached the cell they were at, "Do not say anything or you'll alert the guards." Xavier whispered, he sent a electrical current through the bars and nullified any magic in them before pulling lock picks from his pocket and undoing the lock in seconds, quietly swinging the door open, "There's a sewer exit not too far from here, let's go." he motioned for them to follow, they nodded dumbly and followed him, not very quietly due to Erza's armor, "Do you have an armor that makes less noise?" Xavier asked in annoyance, "No…" he sighed, "Whatever, we're here and the guards are deaf." he kicked a large rectangle grate down into the sewer, "Go go go!" Xavier shoved them into the hole and jumped in after them, leaving a present for any followers.

The guild sat around, depressed, up until Natsu came bursting through the door, "WOO HOO, FREEDOM!" he shouted, running around with fire coming out of his mouth, "It was just a formality trial, the only reason they got locked up is because Natsu busted in and wrecked the place, I got them out." Xavier explained, sitting down next to Eva at one of the tables, he blinked and then rested on her side, "Um, did anyone follow you?" Lucy asked, approaching the table, Xavier shook his head before sliding behind Eva, "Xavier's scared of you, back up." Eva shooed Lucy away and Xavier slowly came back out, "Hmm?" Xavier looked around, noticing magic in the air, "Xavier…" Eva slowly fell asleep next to him, as did the whole guild, falling out of their chairs, "Grrr….." Xavier growled deeply as a mask wearing, staff wielding man walked in and took a job off the board, showing it to Makarov who was still awake, "Mystogan… lift your spell before you leave…" Makarov said as Mystogan walked off, he stopped upon hearing an animalistic growl and the crackle of electricity, Mystogan looked to his left and saw Xavier ready to rip his head off, "You better hurry." Makarov called, Mystogan nodded and rushed out the door.

Everyone started waking up, groaning in annoyance and sleepiness, "Ahh, damn that Mystogan." Gray groaned, standing up next to Xavier, "Xavier?" Eva woke up as well, Xavier was still glaring at the doorway, "Mystogan…." Xavier growled, "Who's that?" Eva questioned, pulling Xavier onto the bench and calming him down, "He's a contender for the guild's strongest, every time he comes for a job he puts everyone to sleep. Only Master has ever gotten a good look at him." Gray explained, rubbing his eyes, "That's not true." a voice called, all attention was directed to a tall, buff, blond man on the second floor, "Laxus!" someone yelled, "When'd he get here?" someone else wondered, "I've seen Mystogan, and apparently so did that little bitch in the jacket." Laxus chuckled, referring to Xavier, "What the fuck did you just say?" Eva asked coldly, her aura turning dark and deadly, "I said, that little _bitch_." Laxus smirked smugly. "Oi, you smell fake." Laxus jumped to his left at the voice and faced Xavier who had appeared next to him, "Wow, I'm impressed you were even brave enough to come up here." Laxus smirked again, "Just because I have an uncontrollable fear doesn't mean I'm not brave, dumbass." Xavier's voice changed, rolling his eyes at Laxus, "What the? You little bitch!" Laxus shot a lightning bolt at him, "Dumbass." Xavier caught the bolt and swallowed it down, "What the hell…?" Laxus gaped at him, "If you couldn't tell, I'm a dragon slayer, next time use your nose you fake." Xavier said with a sigh, crossing his arms, "What do you mean fake?" Laxus asked, lighting flickering around him, "I'm saying you're a fake lightning dra-" "SHUT UP!" Laxus fired a blast of lighting at Xavier, cutting him off and blowing up, "That was rude, did I hit a soft spot?" Xavier asked, smirking as the smoke cleared, leaving him unscathed. "Grrr… just you watch your tongue." Laxus growled, "And if I don't? Will your petty magic stop me?" Xavier asked, smirking, "Just you watch, I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail, I'll kill you and your stupid bitch down there." Laxus growled, his lightning flaring, "Whom might you be referring to?" Xavier inquired, "That hot one that you're with, no, maybe I'll make her my girlfriend…?" Laxus wondered, smirking at Xavier, "If you so much as touch Eva…." Xavier started, his lighting shot out and flailed wildly, magic pressure building to the point of suffocation, Laxus stopped smirking as Xavier's power became stronger and stronger, "I WILL TEAR YOU APART!" Xavier screamed, his magic exploding, crushing the ground around him and blowing Laxus back, being the dumbass that he is, Laxus continued to provoke the already enraged "God" before him. "Hahaha… I'm not scared of you, I'm stronger and I'll do what I want with whoever, be it that dumb bi-" Laxus was cut off when Xavier shot forward and grabbed his throat, smashing them both out of the building and into the street….

"This is bad, at this rate Xavier could kill him and not know it!" Eva yelled, running out into the street with Makarov and the guild in tow, "Oh no…" Eva stopped, seeing Xavier ruthlessly pounding Laxus' face into the pavement by his neck, "Get- off- of- ME!" Laxus managed to kick Xavier away, his magic flaring up as he became enraged as well, both lighting users faced each other, "Xavier! You have to calm down, there's no way he would ever do that to me, actually he's kind of repulsive." Eva mumbled the last part, Xavier's lighting calmed a little as he took a less aggressive stance, "You're right, I'd make sure of that, I'll teach him a lesson." Xavier smirked, angering Laxus more, "I'M NOT A JOKE!" Laxus shouted, shooting forward in his _**Lightning Body,**_ Xavier narrowed his eyes before launching forward at an equal speed, lighting swirling into his right hand, _**"Spiraling Bolt!"**_ Laxus blocked the attack with an orb of his own lighting, the attacks exploding as they connected. Laxus came out of the smoke first, throwing his torn coat to the side, Xavier waited until the smoke cleared, "That was impressive, an attack canceling out mine, clever." Xavier noted, smirking, "But canceling out my attack won't work this time, _**Gigawatt Blades!"**_ Xavier whipped his arms down and blades of lightning formed on his hands, he dashed forward and rapidly slashed at Laxus, nicking him multiple times, Laxus jumped back and fired some lightning bolts, all of them simply bounced off of Xavier, "When will you figure out that lightning just won't work?" Xavier sighed, stopping his advance, "I'm getting annoyed by your weak lighting, time to end this." Xavier's _**Gigawatt Blades**_ dissipated as he reached to his right in the air, a long bolt of his lightning forming in the air, he grabbed the bolt. _**"Come forth from lightning, Excalibur!"**_ Xavier swung the bolt in front of him, the lightning dissipating to reveal the legendary sword, Excalibur* "No way… he's holding Excalibur…." Makarov said, staring at the blade Xavier wielded, "Yes, Xavier was chosen to wield Excalibur due to his pure heart, no one else has ever seen him use it in battle, that's why people thought it was a rumor." Eva explained, smiling, "Excalibur? Ha, what a joke, I doubt some bitch like you was chosen to wield a blade that powerful." Laxus said arrogantly, "The blade chose me, bending its powers to match mine, you're the second person who I've used it against, you should feel honored that I'm even showing it to you." Xavier said with an irritated sigh, "Shut up, I'm not gonna lose to some sword from legends!" Laxus charged him, lightning coursing off of his fist. Xavier held Excalibur with both hands, lightning charged into the blade rapidly, he turned the tip towards the ground, ready to stab it, "Take this!" once Laxus was close enough, Xavier stabbed the blade into the dirt, _**"Lightning Strike!"**_ there was a thundering boom as the blade exploded with lightning, blowing Laxus away, lighting flying wildly though the air, Laxus landed a good ways away from Xavier, the slayer's lighting coursing through his body, Xavier sighed and pulled Excalibur out of the dirt, the sword vanished into lightning, "Holy crap, he beat Laxus without breaking a sweat." Gray gaped, as did the rest of the guild, "?" Xavier looked quizzically at everyone, Eva smiled and went over to him, "Good job, you beat that meanie." Eva hugged him, Xavier smiled happily and nuzzled in, purring contently, "Well… now that that's over, how about having a little party for our newest members?" Makarov suggested, everyone cheered, running inside, Eva went to pull Xavier inside, only for him to stay still, "Xavier, what is it?" Eva followed his eyes and saw the unconscious Laxus, "Go on." She smiled and let go of Xavier's wrist, he wandered over and crouched next to Laxus, poking him in the side, "Uhhhrrgg, what?" Laxus slowly regained consciousness, "Why can't I move?" Laxus tried moving, only for his limbs to not respond, "Hey, it's you!" Laxus shouted, glaring at Xavier, "A guild is a place where everyone is friends and family, remember that. _**Heaven's Lightning."**_ Xavier said, he charged his arms with a white lightning that glowed blue, he hit Laxus with it, Laxus' wounds healed and he regained motion, "What did you do?" Laxus asked, sitting up, "I healed you duh, now get up, you look pathetic." Xavier smiled, getting up and heading inside with Eva, Laxus sat there, eyes wide before huffing and looking away as he got up, smirking a little, "Little punk…."

Dehfweiophjfo;dkeqwjofipjd[sojvkl;dfhsopk[0frwehjfiopd;sjvlkxchviopjro03483900-2-

TTHEEREE, happy? I mades nu chapter, have fun! Xavier's Gigawatt Blades look like the one's from inFAMOUS, except black and red.

*This Excalibur is the one from Fire Emblem, the one Ike wields

See ya next time on Thunderstruck.

Yeah, now go read about me before I kill this guy.

Me: Deathtrap, don't kill me, you know what happens when you kill me?

Deathtrap: What?

Me: If you kill me then I can't write your story.

Deathtrap: Ehh, I'll write it myself, piece of cake.

Me: Help…..

Deathtrap: Now then, go read, review, favorite, and follow my story or your favorite Author becomes food for my parakeet! *Jams gun into my head*

Me: HELP DAMNIT, DO WHAT HE SAYS!

Deathtrap: Listen to him, he is a wise man.

Me: What demon have I created? __


	3. True Gods Have Flaws

Chapter Three:

True Gods Have Flaws

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/Demon speech" 'Dragon/Demon Think'** ** _"Spells"_**

Xavier sat against Eva in the guildhall, his head rested comfortably on her shoulder as he watched everyone go by, his eyes landed back on Gray who was arguing with Natsu near-by, they had a massive party for Xavier and Eva, not to mention Luther who hung out with Happy the whole time. "Eva…" Xavier said softly, making her look at him, "Yes Xavier?" she took her free hand from rubbing his head, "The ice maker, is he nice?" Xavier wondered, still looking at Gray, "I'm not sure, he seems alright, go talk to him." Eva encouraged, getting Xavier to stand up and wander over to the two bickering individuals and looking up at them. "Ice maker." Xavier called simply, catching Gray's attention, "What?" "Duck." Gray did duck and went under Natsu's punch and was able to kick the Fire Dragon Slayer away, "Thanks man!" Gray gave Xavier a thumbs up whereas the Slayer stared back blankly, "What's your name?" Gray sighed at Xavier's bluntness, "I'm Gray, you're Xavier right?" Gray answered, "I should expect you to know that answer since Old Guy broadcasted it to everyone, but yes, I am." Xavier stated, still staring blankly at Gray. "Hehehe, smart one are you?" Gray asked with an annoyed expression, "I know how to solve five million times seventy, so yes." Xavier answered plainly, "And that is?" Gray prodded, "Three hundred and fifty million." Gray rose an eyebrow at the answer, "What?" Xavier sighed and shook his head, "What's four million times fifty?" he asked, Gray proceeded to count on his fingers, "Ugh, it's two hundred million! It's simple!" Xavier exclaimed in frustration, scratching the side of his head, "Two thousand!" Gray had not been paying attention and had finished. "You're one hundred, ninety-nine million, nine hundred and ninety-eight thousand off of the answer." Xavier sighed, "It doesn't matter… are you a maker wizard?" he asked, diverting Gray's attention back to him, "Yep, **_Ice-Make Magic."_** Gray made a dagger of ice and handed it to Xavier, it melted in his hand, "Lightning tends to have a high temperature compared to ice, making it melt instantly whether it's magical or not." Xavier explained at Gray's confused look, "Aw, look who's making Gray look like an idiot!" Laki gushed as she picked Xavier up from behind and squished him close. "That's because Gray is allowing himself to look stupid, I did nothing." Xavier said, squirming in her grasp before he finally got his arms around her neck and snuggled in, "AUUU! I get a hug from Xavier!" Laki cheered, squishing Xavier even closer, "Hey, I'm not stupid!" Gray yelled at them, the two completely ignored him as Xavier was held comfortably by Laki, he was small enough to be an actual child but he wasn't at all, just a small adult. "You feel so much like Eva… it's nice." Xavier whispered, nuzzling his nose into Laki's neck, "Auu! You're so cute!" she squeezed him harder and it didn't seem to affect him, he simply stayed there, comfortably breathing in the girl's sweet scent.

Lucy pouted as she watched Laki squeeze Xavier, "I wish I could hug him, he's so unbearably cute!" she whined, "Hmm, he seems to really be afraid of you from what we've seen, I bet I can get close to him." Erza claimed, standing up confidently, "Yeah, okay." Lucy sighed, watching the redhead walk over. "Oh hi Erza!" Laki exclaimed, seeing the redhead walk over, Xavier squirmed out of her grasp and hid behind her, "Oh come now Xavier, I'm not going to do anything to you!" Erza exclaimed, trying to look non-threatening, "I think it's the armor." Laki suggested, watching Erza kneel down and try coaxing Xavier to come out. "You may be right!" Erza glowed before her armor disappeared, she felt odd about it but shook it off to try and make friends with Xavier, the small Dragon Slayer blinked at Erza after the armor came off, he reached his right hand out and poked Erza's cheek, "What was that for?" she asked with a light laugh, the whole guild quieted down then and paid utmost attention to the scene before them. _'Why am I so scared, I can barely remember, Eva is nice and so is Laki, why do I think others aren't? She seems nice… wait, my_ _ **Arc Lightning!**_ _That's it!'_ Xavier reached his hand out again, his **_Arc Lightning_** started jumping around lazily on his body, a bolt jutted out and touched Erza's arm, leaving a warm sensation on her, "Oh, that's… odd…" Erza shuddered at the foreign sensation. "Those cultists attacked my home too." Xavier suddenly whispered to her, coming out from behind Laki, his words stuck deep in Erza's heart, "The same…?" she asked, her response was a nod before Xavier walked up to her and hug her, "I defeated ninety percent of them on my own before they fled, spreading the rumor of a dark lightning monster, I was known as that before the Magic Council encountered me." Xavier explained, he felt Erza's arms encircle him, squeezing him tight. "We'll find them and beat them to a pulp." Xavier assured, the whole guild had a chorus of 'Aw' as the two hugged, and no one heard what they said to each other, "I'm so proud of you Xavier, you're not afraid of one of the scariest people alive!" Eva praised, pulling Xavier into a hug when he let go of Erza, "I'm not scary." Erza argued, putting her armor back on. "No, all this shows is that Natsu and Gray are wimps." Xavier stated bluntly, making the two aforementioned wizards growl in anger, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Natsu shouted, he cowered down when Erza let off a deathly aura and glared at him, "Don't you dare touch that cute boy!" she growled, "Aye!" Natsu squeaked, their attention was diverted to the soft giggles coming from Xavier. "Hahahahaha!" the Lightning Slayer started laughing loudly, making everyone else join him as they laughed at Natsu's expense who was one of the centerfolds in the humility, but he laughed anyway.

Xavier sat on a bed in fuzzy black sleep pants and a red t-shirt, he was tossing a ball of lightning back and forth as he counted, "Eighteen thousand and three, eighteen thousand and four, eighteen thousand and five…" the bathroom door across from him opened, "Eighteen thousand and six, fifteen less than last time." He stated as Eva came out in a dark purple nightgown, she sat down on the bed next to him with a sigh, Xavier slid forward and hugged her, "You always know when I'm stressed huh?" she asked, putting her arm around the Dragon Slayer, "Is it because we have to do jobs now and make ends meet?" Xavier asked, "Yeah, I'm worried that you might go overboard and destroy things like the rest of the guild does." Eva explained, pulling him onto her lap. "I want you to keep your destructive output to a minimum okay?" Eva tapped him on the nose, "Okay, I will, but if you're in danger I can't promise anything." Xavier agreed, burying his face into her chest, there was a quick knock on the door that made him jump up, completely alert, he went over to the door, "Oh, it's yellow lightning." Xavier stated plainly, opening the door to reveal Laxus standing on the other side. "Hey little man." Laxus greeted casually, Xavier kicked him in the shin, "Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Laxus shouted in annoyance, holding his shin, "I'm not that little!" Xavier shouted back with a tic-mark, "That's no reason to kick me in the shin!" Laxus argued, "Quit bickering!" Eva's shout ended their argument, as she took a protective stance behind Xavier. "What do you want Laxus?" she asked with suspicion, "I came to apologize, for, uh…" Laxus stopped talking, "For being a jerk." Eva finished, "Yeah, anyway, that isn't stopping me from taking over the guild, you two can stay when I do, anyone with that much power can join any guild he pleases." Laxus continued, "Well, thank you, apology accepted, now get out of here, Xavier knows you're eyes are where they shouldn't be." Eva warned, looking down at Xavier who was growling. "What'cha looking at Laxus?" Xavier wondered, following the large man's eyes to Eva's chest, "Huh?" electricity crackled around him, "Uhh! Well, see you later!" Laxus made a quick escape, Xavier slammed the door before turning around and hugging Eva, "Mine…" he said quietly, looking up at her, his eyes glowing bright red and his pupils were much smaller. "Xavier? What?" Eva was confused by Xavier's sudden possessive behavior, "Hmm?" Xavier's eyes went back to normal as he blinked at her, "Oh… nothing, let's go to bed." Eva guided him back to the bed, the pair climbed in before turning the lamps off, Xavier snuggled closer to Eva and nuzzled her neck. "Goodnight Xavier…" she mumbled, slowly stroking her hand through his soft, messy hair, "Goodnight Eva…." Xavier snored softly, gripping her nightgown and never letting up. _'I've been able to stave off his hormones for a good while, longer than they should've been but… I think the threat of other males is making him lose it… this isn't good… I have to talk to Master Makarov…'_

 _The Next Day…_

Xavier ran around in a circle, chasing Luther through the streets as they went towards Fairy Tail, "Hahaha! Can't catch me Xavier!" Luther taunted, flying up and around, through stands and past people. Xavier wasn't going very fast but still chased the flying feline anyway, "Give me my sandwich back! Eva made that for me!" Luther did indeed have a small paper bag that just so happened to contain a sandwich Eva made for him that morning, the girl herself was waving off flirtatious men and pick up artists all vying for her attention while keeping up with Xavier. "Alright, Luther, give Xavier his sandwich so I can stop chasing you two through the streets!" Eva called, Luther complied and gave Xavier the sandwich, Eva finally caught up to them and that's when Xavier noticed the large amount of men surrounding them. Xavier growled and lightning sparked wildly from him, one brave moron decided to approach the pair, as one was sparking with electricity he must have thought this to be a good idea, "Hey hot stuff, I got a bed and a bottle of fun juice with your name on them back at my place, what do you say?" the idiot asked, smiling at Eva and completely ignoring the growling Xavier, "No, I have to be somewhere if you'll excuse me." Eva politely declined, trying to step around him. "Did I say you can leave?" the moronic man asked, two of his bigger buddies blocking Eva off, "Run." Eva said, "Huh? What's that mean? I ain't scared of you, you're coming with me and you're gonna have fun!" the idiot insisted, he grabbed Eva's arm, **_"Static Crash."_** Xavier said, his arm sparked wildly with lightning and he punched the moron in the gut as hard as he could. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the stupid man flew away, crashing into something near the end of the street, "He might still be alive. I didn't put too much power into that." Xavier said plainly, cracking his knuckles, the other two morons ran away screaming toward their buddy's crash zone, "Thank you Xavier but, I could have just launched him into the air." Eva ruffled Xavier's head, "No, they don't get it, you're off limits to dummies and meanies. No one I don't like gets near you and will never touch you again." The Dragon Slayer growled, taking Eva's hand in his with a tight grip, "Don't be that way Xavier, there's plenty of nice dummies out there…" Eva saw the same look in Xavier's eyes as last night, "Come on, let's go to the guild." She tugged on his hand and he snapped out of his stupor with a responding nod.

*KNOCK KNOCK* Makarov looked up from his desk to the door, "Come in!" he called, stacking some paper work to the side, "Ah, Eva, what can I do for you?" Makarov asked, seeing Eva enter, "I have a problem, it's with Xavier… do you know a lot about Dragon Slayers?" she asked, sitting across from him. "Not much actually, mostly some history and Natsu but that's it, why?" Makarov questioned, "Well, does Natsu ever disappear for a certain time of the year?" Eva asked, "For a week or two every year he seems to vanish since he turned fifteen, why?" Makarov narrowed his eyes, "Well, I know why that is." Eva said, surprising him. "Do tell." Makarov said, "Let's see, why not start from the beginning? Ever since Dragon Slayers have been trained they've gained the traits of the dragons who trained them. Xavier was trained by a dragon on par with the Dragon King, Acnologia. The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse. Xavier's dragon was Silous, the Black Lightning Dragon and King of the Lightning Dragons." Eva explained. "From what Xavier said, Silous never disappeared, he was killed by Acnologia." Eva surprised Makarov further, "Killed? Yet Silous was on par with this Dragon King?" he asked, "Yes, Silous was extremely powerful, that's why Acnologia killed him. Silous would've won that fight without a doubt if he wasn't worrying about Xavier who witnessed the whole thing…" Eva trailed off, a slight choke on her words. "Sorry, as I was saying… Xavier saw his father die, and to top it off cultists attacked the town he was near where I lived, he's the only reason I'm alive." Eva continued, "I would like to know the whole story some time but, what exactly is your problem?" Makarov asked, "Oh, I'm getting off topic… Well, since Dragon Slayers acquire Dragon traits when they get the magic, they also gain a… um… mating… season…" Eva mumbled, Makarov heard her though. "Let me guess, you've been able to stave off Xavier's mating season until now when there are many males around, most of them larger than him in stature and his Dragon instincts tell him that you are his?" Makarov stood up on his desk, "Yes, exactly that I'm afraid…" Eva confirmed, the Master climbed off his desk and stood next to her. "Well, are you afraid he may attack you out of instinct to, mate with you?" Makarov wondered, his answer was a slight nod, "You're not unwilling of… mating with him though, right?" another nod, "But what you are afraid of is what will happen to him." Again she nodded, "The best course of action I can assume would be to let his instincts out, you've suppressed them too long and now their violent and unstable, let him do… small, frequent things that release his hormones at a steady rate and let his body adjust, making his instincts less, violent because right now, he may attack you in a more violent way than normal for Dragon Slayers, and I already knew this by the way, I wanted to see how far you would take it before going silent." The guild Master chuckled a bit as Eva glared at him briefly, "Okay… thank you Master, I appreciate your time…" Eva thanked him and opened the door, "Not a problem, go on, Xavier must miss you." Makarov said, following her out the door.

"EVA!" Xavier crashed into Eva, nearly knocking her over, "I'm sorry I left you out here Xavier, are you okay?" she asked, slowly petting his head, "Yeah! Laki and Gray let me play with their maker creations! See!?" Xavier vibrated with excitement as he tossed around a wooden ball through an ice hoop. "I thought it would be good for Gray to be here with Xavier, he does like maker wizards after all." Laki explained, sitting with Gray at a table, "He's actually a funny little guy when you get to know him…" Gray smiled a little as he watched the very childish Dragon Slayer, "Much more tolerable than Flame Brain over there." Gray added a jab at Natsu. "You would think he would get along with Natsu, the whole Dragon Slayer thing and all." Laki said, moving over to let Eva sit down, "You would think but, it's Xavier, he's a weirdo… but that's why I like him." Eva smiled, "I got this!" Xavier set up ice targets and picked up some wooden throwing knives. "Don't hurt yourself Xavier." Eva called, "I'll be fine! Ow!" Xavier had thrown a knife and it bounced off the target and hit his forehead, "What did I just say?" Eva asked, crossing her arms, "Sorry…" Xavier hung his head before setting the knives down. "At least he didn't-" *BOOM* "Seems as though I spoke too soon…." Eva sighed, Xavier had decided to play it safe, or as safe as blowing up the ice targets with lightning bombs gets, "I broke it…!"

Whodiqbfhewpijdvbfehiwpjfdoehiqpdjobefuvwidnlsjbuwohiqdlbvugfwoedbsalj

BADA BING, BADA BOOM!

There we are, more Thunderstruck! I hope you enjoyed, if you're reading this, sorry, I got caught up in another, "dry" period where I had no real drive to write, I constantly watched Markiplier and sort of zoned out of reality. Anyway! We're back in business! The new chapter of The Night Dragon is next!

See ya next time on Thunderstruck!

WHY IS MY NEW CHAPTER NOT OUT!?

Me: Because Zeke, I do them in an order to which there is no order.

Zeke: Asshole.

Me: Name calling, great…

Zeke: Stupid motherf-

Me: I muted him.

Zeke: *Pulls out chainsaw and starts it*

Me: Oh shit…


	4. When Gods Clash

Chapter Four:

When Gods Clash

"Talk" _'Think'_ **"Dragon/Demon speech" 'Dragon/Demon thoughts'** ** _"Spells"_**

Xavier was standing in the midst of what was a panic, Natsu had run off with an S-Class quest, the night before, and it was now that everyone had learned about it when Mira came down from the second floor and told Makarov. He had witnessed all of it, yet didn't move from his position in the middle of the guild, Eva and Luther sat to his right, also watching the chaos unfold. "Xavier… do you think we should go get Natsu?" Eva asked after awhile, "No… he should be fine… it's Galuna Island remember?" Xavier answered with a question, "Oh, right… that is an easy one... why didn't we solve that problem when we were there?" Eva questioned back, "Because it wasn't our problem to begin with… plus we were already on the boat when I thought about it." Xavier answered, coming over and sitting down in her lap. "Oof… Xavier… you're getting heavy, you know that?" Eva grunted, shifting Xavier a bit, "Sorry… I like sitting on your lap…" Xavier mumbled, burying his face into her neck, "I know… Ah! Hehe! Stop licking me!" Eva exclaimed, Xavier had started licking the side of her neck, making her giggle and flinch. "You taste sweet." Xavier said, running his tongue along her neck, "I don't care! That tickles!" Eva laughed, pulling his head away from her neck, "Aw…" he whined, struggling against her iron grip, "Nope, you're done." Eva said sternly, pecking him on the forehead. "Fine…" Xavier pouted, he leaned down and hugged her tight, laying his head on her chest, "That's better… say, did you want to go on a quest?" Eva asked, holding Xavier and stroking his head softly, he let out a purr, "…Okay… Luther, can you go find us a quest?" Xavier requested, catching the cat's attention. "What? A quest you say? Aye mate!" Luther exclaimed, he put away the doughnut he was eating and flew towards the job board, browsing it for a second before flying back with a job in paw, "Here! It's a bounty quest!" Luther exclaimed, slapping the job flyer down on the table. "Track down this man for two million Jewel? Whoa, that's a nice price…" Eva muttered, an evil smile on her face, "Imagine all that money…" she muttered again, "Eva… you're being greedy again." Xavier pointed out, poking her cheek, "Oh, oops…" Eva chuckled, sitting up with Xavier and reading over the job description. "Oh, tall male, orange hair, purple jacket, long katana sword… wanted for murder dead or alive, alive preferred. Huh, that's easy, you're the best swordsman I know!" Eva smiled at Xavier, "The Sun swordsman is really good too… he did give me this scar." Xavier pointed at his collar bone were there was a deep, mangled scar. "I know, he still owes me money for that hospital bill…" Eva growled, running her fingers gently along the scar, Xavier purred and shivered a little, "Eva…" he groaned, leaning into her, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot how sensitive it is…" Eva apologized, moving her hand back to his head. "Well… are we going or what?" Luther piped up, tilting his head at them, "Yes, let's go Xavier, we need to pack!" Eva exclaimed, getting up with Xavier and grabbing the flyer, "Yay! Mission time!" Xavier cheered, heading for the door, Eva smiled and took the flyer up to Makarov. "Master Makarov?" Eva called, waking the man from his thoughts, "Oh, Eva! How can I help you?" Makarov asked, she showed him the flyer, "Ah, the Purple Blade, wanted in three cities… be careful, not with the Purple Blade, but you know…" Makarov trailed off with a knowing look. "What!? Oh…. Yeah… bye then…" Eva turned and left with a light blush, looking at the ground as she caught up with Xavier as he was exiting the guild hall, _'He's right… without having to fend off other males like before we came here… his hormones might just make him lose it and…'_ Eva shook her head of those thoughts before smiling and catching up to Xavier as they headed off on their mission.

Xavier sat stiffly on the train, gripping the arm rest and Eva's hand tightly as the train started moving, "Are you alright Xavier?" Eva asked, stroking his head with her free hand, he relaxed a bit and looked up at her, "I'm okay… it's always better when you're petting me Eva…" Xavier sighed, leaning into her and holding her hand in both of his. "Is your stomach okay?" Eva asked with concern, feeling Xavier's face and forehead, "Mm hmm… I said you make everything better… doctor visits… trains… boats… my phobia…" Xavier mumbled until he fell asleep, Eva smiled and slowly stroked his head. "Hehe… cute kid…" a man in a white fedora and white coat said, sitting in the seat adjacent to Eva and Xavier, "Huh? Oh, he's my best friend… I've known him for a long time…" Eva explained quietly, the man chuckled again and got up, "Well, I'm going up a car, have a nice ride beautiful…" the man grinned under the shadow of his hat and walked away, Eva noticed the katana sword sheath sticking out from under his coat and the orange hair on the back of his head. "….. Purple Blade?"

Xavier awoke to the train stopping, he saw the conflicted look on Eva's face, "Eva… did something happen?" he asked as they got up, "Yeah… I think I saw the man we're after… come on!" Eva responded, grabbing her bag and running out the train car, Xavier followed in suit, grabbing Luther along the way. "Hey, Xavier, what's happening?" Luther questioned as he climbed onto Xavier's shoulder, "Eva thinks she saw Purple Blade, she's trying to find him on the platform." Xavier responded in his deeper voice, easily catching up to Eva as she ran through throngs of people, "He was wearing white instead of purple, with a hat too!" Eva explained, maneuvering through some men. "Whoa, where are you goin!?" one of the bigger men caught Eva's wrist, "Fuck you." Xavier dropkicked the man through a wall and grabbed Eva's hand, pulling her away from the shocked crowd of other men. "Wow, the "f" word? I don't hear you say that often." Eva said, smiling at Xavier, "I know… if you like seeing this side of me… you shouldn't have withheld my hormones, Eva." Xavier said, slowing down and looking at her with a blank look. "…You know?" Eva muttered, "Yes. I know because I'm the true Xavier, not that little fop you coddle so much… he's a masked form of me… Silous should never have told you about dragon hormones… but back to the matter at hand, Purple Blade is dueling with another swordsman just outside of town, I can hear them." Xavier explained, turning towards the town gate. "Oh… okay…" Eva said quietly, letting Xavier lead her out of town…

"May your death be quick!" Purple Blade shouted, clashing his silver katana against a black, obsidian katana, "No, you should be hoping for a quick death!" the man he was clashing with exclaimed, he was a tall, green eyed man with slicked back dark brown hair, he had on a long, red coat with a high collar and a black t-shirt with brown jeans, a psychotic grin spread on his face. "We'll see Red Death!" Purple Blade shouted, unlocking the clash and swinging wildly with both hands, Red Death easily deflected the hits and cut Purple Blade's throat, following it up with a quick slice through the rest of his neck, Purple Blade's head rolled on the ground as his body fell over. "Dammit!" Xavier shouted when they came upon the scene, his eyes immediately locked with Red Death's, "Oh… I'm going to be sick…." Eva mumbled, looking away with disgust, "Adam Phoenix… the Red Death, Crimson Killer… third strongest Legendary Dragon Slayer… I'm Xavier Switchit, the Thunder God and the strongest Legendary Dragon Slayer." Xavier said, tossing his bag down and letting Eva go. "Really? Maybe… I'll just take the title for myself, what do you say, eh, Thunder God?" Adam asked, his sword glowing red, "I'd like to see you try…" Xavier said, holding his hand out to the side, **_"Come forth from Lightning…"_** he started, "I WILL!" Adam screamed, dashing forward with an overhead swing. **_"Excalibur!"_** Xavier drew the legendary blade from the lightning and blocked Adam's swing with ease, locking swords with him, "Oh? The legendary Sword of Kings? Yet a God wields it?" Adam wondered, bursting into crimson flames. "A God created Excalibur… I bent it to my will…" Xavier said slowly, Excalibur sparked with lightning, "Lightning… meet FIRE!" Adam shouted, kicking Xavier away and firing a shockwave of crimson energy out of his sword in a horizontal slash. **_"Lightning Rune!"_** Xavier yelled, getting up and blocking the energy blade with a magic circle that came out of Excalibur, Adam fired off several more in different directions, **_"Earth Make: Wall!"_** Eva shouted from behind, one of the crimson blades blew up against her wall of tan stone, Xavier's eyes narrowed in anger, his magic flared as lightning exploded around him. "Attack me all you like… BUT DO NOT HURT EVA!" Xavier screamed, breaking his spell and charging Adam, **_"Dragon Blade Arts, Flying Javelin!"_** Adam fired a stinger-like energy shot out of his sword, Xavier punched it with lightning and destroyed it, he jumped and slashed downward, making Adam jump back to avoid it. When Excalibur hit the ground, it cracked the ground and shattered it, sending large fissures towards Adam that were filled with lightning, he jumped back to avoid them, not noticing Xavier running up behind him, **_"Black Lightning Dragon's Talon!"_** Xavier kicked him into the lightning fissures. Adam flipped in mid-air and dodged the lightning, disappearing in a veil of flames, he reappeared only to block a massive blow from Excalibur that slid him backwards across the dirt, "You're strong for a little boy…" Adam grinned, his blade glowing red against Excalibur, "I know!" Xavier growled, his eyes glowing as he put out more power. "Sayonara Thunder Boy, it's been a good fight but you're not getting serious enough…" Adam said as fire enveloped him, giving him a demonic look, **_"Crimson Drive…"_** he said, the sword in his hands lit on fire as well. "Serious!? FINE!" Xavier yelled, dropkicking Adam away, he stabbed Excalibur into the ground and exerted more power, **_"Black Lightning Dragon's Secret Art, Hyper Drive: Storm Vale!"_** Xavier's lighting exploded from him, outclassing Adam's **_Crimson Drive_** in power, he drew Excalibur back and swung downwards. From the tip of Excalibur came an arrow head of lightning, covering an area larger than the town behind them and tore through the forest around them, "Interesting. **_Crimson Dragon's Secret Art, Red Tempest: Volcanic Wrath!"_** Adam stabbed the ground below him and unleashed a tower of flames that was as large as Xavier's spell, the two spells collided and annihilated the area around them…

Eva kicked open her small stone box that she created before the explosion, she pulled a dazed Luther out with her as she surveyed the destruction, it looked like a nuclear explosion had gone off, the trees were blown over and stripped of leaves, most of them were on fire as ash and dust clogged the air. "Xavier!?" Eva called, as some of the dust in the air cleared she saw the two Dragon Slayers in another blade lock, both rather worse for wear, Xavier could only use his right arm and had a bloody nose, Adam's right leg was slashed and he was holding his ribs with his left arm. "They're still fighting?" Eva wondered, "Yeah, remember? Xavier is a Dragon on an instinctual level… he'll fight to the death for you." Luther explained, watching the two Slayers clash several more times, "Dammit! DIE ALREADY!" Adam shouted, his blade glowing again, his **_Crimson Drive_** wore off after the blast and he was breathing heavily. "No, I'm not going to die by your hand, or anyone else's. I'll keep fighting no matter what because I promised I'd keep her safe…" Xavier said quietly, making Adam raise an eyebrow as he pushed against Excalibur, "Who? That girl I almost killed?" Adam asked, his eye's widened when Xavier let off more lightning and power. "Yes. Her name is Eva… and she's irreplaceable, impeccable, and above all else, the one I hold the dearest to my heart… not a soul will lay a dirty finger on her, no blade will ever graze her skin, no spell shall ever hurt her… as long as I still draw breath… she will never have to fear anything ever again, or have to endure pain, I use this power to protect her, and that's all that matters." Xavier said, his lightning sparking wildly. "She looks like she can take care of herself… SO HAVE FUN IN HELL!" Adam yelled, trying his hardest to break through Xavier's block, slashing and jabbing in different directions, all of which Xavier blocked and dodged, **_"Rolling thunder, cracking lightning… so few fear the tempest as it strikes, though they do fear… the Thunder God's Wrath!"_** Xavier knocked Adam's sword away, dropped Excalibur and punched him in the chest with a lightning covered fist. The loud crash of thunder resounded throughout the destroyed area, making Eva cover her and Luther's ears, Adam silently screamed as lighting exploded from his body, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fell to his knees, paralyzed. "I hope you now fear the storm." Xavier said, taking a deep breath, he picked up Excalibur and the blade vanished in lightning as he turned to face Eva, "Xavier!" she yelled, dropping to her knees and hugging him closely, "Look at you… your nose, and arm…" Eva sniffled, a few tears escaping her eyes, "It's okay… I have my blue lightning." Xavier said in his childish voice, the **_Heaven's Lightning_** sparked on his face and arm, healing them and diminishing the blood. "Don't cry Eva… there's no reason to…" Xavier mumbled, Eva stood back up but still hugged him close, he buried his face into her neck and wrapped his arms around her, "You had me so worried… with the explosion… and how Adam made you mad…" Eva cried, holding him closely. "Don't you remember? I'm the strongest… the best Legendary Dragon Slayer… my fight with the Solar Swordsman was worse than that." Xavier explained, trying to comfort her, "I know, and I never want to see you like that again… what if you died Xavier!? I would be left with nothing and so would Luther! Don't ever put your life on the line for me! Your death isn't worth it! I'd rather die with you than you dying without me! This is the last time you ever fight one of the other Four Legends!" Eva cried, hitting him on the back. "…I'm sorry Eva… I never realized you'd be so lonely without me…" Xavier mumbled, pulling back to face her, "I'm sorry… I'll… I'll fight for you… I'll fight for Luther… and I'll fight for me…" he smiled, nuzzling her face, "Thank you Xavier… make that your new promise, to me… don't just fight for me… fight for us all and yourself." Eva said, looking him in the eyes. "I promise." Xavier smiled, nuzzling into her chest, "Thank you Xavier…" Eva smiled, kissing the top of his head, "Ughhh… uhhnn…" Adam groaned near-by, his paralysis wore off as he fell over in pain. "Damn you…" he growled, grabbing his sword and getting up on a knee, "Why did you want to kill me?" Xavier asked, turning to face the Crimson Slayer. "Because… you think you're better than me… and want nothing more than to degrade and humiliate me…" Adam said, standing on wobbly legs, "…My dragon said you people deserve to die… that anything I don't like… deserves to die…" he continued, sheathing his sword on his back. "…I never thought I was better than you Adam… there's a difference to being and thinking." Xavier explained, "…Really? How odd…" Adam blinked a few times before smiling, "Well, I guess I attacked you for no reason then, I'm sorry Xavier…" he apologized, leaning on a blackened rock. "It's okay… you never intended to hurt Eva huh?" Xavier asked, walking over to Adam, "No, never… if she's as nice as you, then I don't have any problem." Adam said, "Good, don't touch her either." Xavier said, summoning his **_Heaven's Lightning_**. "Here, let this lightning heal you." Xavier told Adam, letting a few bolts land on the Crimson Slayer, "Amazing…" Adam breathed in awe, slowly feeling better and standing without trouble, "Thank you Xavier… friends?" Adam asked, extending a hand. "Yeah, friends." Xavier smiled, shaking Adam's hand, "All of you! Don't try to run!" a Rune Knight captain shouted as Rune Knights surrounded the Dragon Slayers and Eva, "Uh… sir, that's the Red Death and the Thunder God…" one of the Rune Knights pointed out. "Really? Well then, I hope they'll come quietly, first, capture the girl and the cat!" the Rune Knight captain ordered, none of his men moved, "Sir, that's a terrible idea, don't you remember what happened to Division Eighteen when they grabbed the Thunder God's partner?" one of the Rune Knights asked. "Oh… this is the guy that nearly wiped out Division Eighteen?" the Captain wondered, "Yes Sir…" the one Knight said, they all nervously watched Xavier grab his bag from Eva and go back over to Purple Blade's body, "If you'll excuse us Rune Knights… the four of us need to turn in this bounty." Xavier said, a path to the town was cleared immediately. "Thanks! Come on Adam, you get half the reward for catching him for us, we get the other half because we took the guild job." Xavier explained, picking up Purple Blade's head and grabbing an arm, "Sounds fair enough." Adam shrugged, popping a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it on his finger before grabbing Purple Blade's body and slinging it over his shoulder. "Oh thanks!" Xavier smiled, walking over to Eva and taking her hand with his free one, "Come on Eva, let's get our money and find somewhere to sleep…" he tugged the silent girl along and Luther trotted behind them as they made their way back into town.

Gwuqdboqcwsoudqewlshadn8qwirhdnewuoaslhfcuwesfb

Here, it took forever but it's here.

See you next time on Thunderstruck!

Me: I'm too tired to do anything after this.


	5. The Real God

Chapter Five:

The Real God

Xavier waved to Adam as he walked out of the town, the sun setting behind them, the Crimson Dragon Slayer didn't look back, only raised a hand in a half wave, "Come on Xavier, let's find a hotel." Eva said, reaching for Xavier's hand, "Okay!" he agreed, taking Eva's hand and following her, Luther hopped onto his shoulder.

' _So all this time… this Xavier is the one I first met… the one I fell in love with and preserved… but the real one is his confident battle self? Which is better? I…I should talk to the real Xavier if I can.'_ Eva thought to herself as they walked, glancing at Xavier for a moment. "Something wrong Eva?" Xavier asked, giving her a cute curious look, "No Xavier." Eva answered, finding an old building with the word "Hotel" on the sign, "Here we are, is this okay?" she asked, looking at Xavier, "Huh… yeah!" he answered cheerily, pulling her into the hotel. "Hey youngsters, need a room?" an old man behind the desk asked, getting up from his rocking chair, he had short grey hair and big shiny glasses, "I'm Harold, the town call me Old Hal though." Harold introduced, shaking Eva's hand. "I'm Eva, this is Xavier and Luther." Eva said, gesturing to Xavier and Luther, "Hi!" Xavier chirped, "Aye mate!" Luther exclaimed, "Nice to see a few new faces… I have a few rooms, you need two beds or three?" Harold asked, "One is fine." Eva answered, not quite thinking about it. "Oh? Ha, keep it down then…" Harold chuckled with a knowing grin, handing Eva the key, "Huh!? No, no! Come on Xavier!" she squeaked with a blush, dragging Xavier off, "What?" Xavier wondered, he shrugged and followed along. "I don't know either pal." Luther said with a similar shrug and confused face, "Don't worry about it!" Eva shouted, opening the door to the room and tossing them in, slamming the door shut. "Luther, uh, go buy some doughnuts." Eva said, handing Luther some money, the cat looked at it for a second before flying out the door in a hurry, slamming it shut again, "Alright… Xavier, come here." Eva said, sitting on the bed and dropping her bag on the floor. "Okay." Xavier responded, dropping his bag and sitting on the bed next to Eva, "Xavier," she started, looking directly into his eyes, "I need to talk to the real you… your real self…" she explained, Xavier closed his eyes, they stayed silent and still for a moment. Xavier opened his eyes and they were a bit colder looking, a more confident and non-childlike look on his face, "What?" he asked, his voice deeper and gravely, "So this is the real you?" Eva asked, looking at him closely. "Yes, did you finally think to release these hormones? You know that it hurts a lot having all of this stuck inside of you, all of the desire and need shoved to the back of the brain and replaced with a childish mindset…" Xavier growled, crossing his arms. "I…I didn't know it was painful…" Eva whispered, her eyes tearing up, "I'm sorry… I just thought that… if I… if…" she started to sob a bit, Xavier's face softened as he glanced at her. "Eva, please don't cry…" Xavier said, putting his arms around her, "I can't really blame you… but that isn't the Xavier I was supposed to be, that is an Xavier built from coddling and neglect of information, it's not who I am." Xavier explained, resting his head on Eva's shoulder. "I've wronged you… haven't I?" Eva asked, "I don't feel resentment towards you… I just want to release these hormones…" Xavier explained, "Xavier, I've blocked you out for years, being content with the stupid, cheery little kid you used to be… I need to fix this… I never realized I was causing you so much pain, what can I do?" Eva asked, grabbing Xavier's shoulders. "Uh… well…" Xavier mumbled, a light blush on his face as he scratched his head, looking off to the side, "You, uh… have to… let the hormones take over, I can barely talk to you right now, let alone control this body for very long. When you let Xavier… for lack of better terms, dominate you, the hormones will release steadily so… be in for a long night." Xavier explained, he then blinked and shook his head. "Huh? Eva?" Xavier wondered, his voice returning to its childish tone, "It's okay Xavier, you fell asleep." Eva lied, letting Xavier lay his head on her lap. _'I… I can't do that to Xavier… not like this… but…'_ Eva thought, "Xavier…" she called, "Hmm?" he answered with a noise, "Do you ever feel… like something is wrong? Like you need to… release something?" Eva asked with a slight blush. "Yeah, I feel like that all the time, it kind of hurts… but it's my magic right?" Xavier asked, "Uh… yeah, it is." Eva said, faking a smile, _'Oh god… he's right… it does hurt him… I guess there's no way around it…'_ she thought with a sigh, _'When we get home… I need to help him… to release the dormant Xavier… who knows, maybe he's really cute too…'_

 _The Next Day…_

Eva yawned as she sat up, Xavier was sitting on the edge of the bed, already dressed and packed up, "Xavier? Why are you up so early?" Eva asked, ruffling his hair, "I just am." Xavier answered, cradling Luther in his arms. "I'm going to take a shower…" Eva stated as she got up, "Okay, I'll be here, come on Luther, quit sleeping!" Xavier exclaimed, shaking the sleeping cat, "Five more minutes…" Luther mumbled sleepily, "Luther!"

Xavier sat on the train, again gripping Eva's hand, "Are you okay Xavier?" Eva asked, "Yeah, I'm okay…" Xavier answered, leaning his head on her shoulder. A spark of Xavier's lighting jumped from his head onto Eva's shoulder, _"HA! I DID IT!"_ Xavier's deeper voice shouted inside Eva's head, _'Huh? Did you just-?'_ Eva started, _"YES! I connected to you telepathically, thoughts are a projection of our voices through our brains in the form of electric currents…"_ the real Xavier started explaining. _'So you just transferred the signals?'_ Eva wondered, _"Exactly, now, I don't have much time. Eva, you may not realize this but, even though this kid doesn't say it, I love you…"_ the real Xavier trailed off. _'Y-You do?'_ Eva asked, on the outside she blushed, _"I do dammit! And I know you can love me! If you love this idiot then… just let me out, you won't lose the kid you love so much, you'll just a bigger more mature one."_ The real Xavier's voice faded as the little lightning bolt dispersed, _'Xavier…'_ Eva thought, "Eva, he's right." Xavier said suddenly, "Huh!?" Eva exclaimed, Xavier looked up at her, "We're one in the same!" he said with a grin before it vanished and he rested on her shoulder again. _'Do they know each other…?'_ Eva wondered in thought, running her hand through Xavier's hair, _'It's entirely possible… hurry up you stupid train!'_

 _Magnolia…_

Xavier ran off the train and breathed in a deep breath, "That's better…" he sighed, Eva giggled as she exited with a sleeping Luther on her head, "He's still asleep?" Xavier wondered, looking up at Luther, "Yeah, I guess he was tired after I let him eat all those doughnuts…" Eva sighed, "Doughnuts mate…" Luther mumbled in his sleep, Xavier and Eva shared a laugh before heading into town. "Xavier, this way." Eva said, taking Xavier hand and leading him away from the hotel building in front of him, "Huh? But that's our hotel…" he trailed off then he saw the building they stopped in front of. "Here's our new apartment!" Eva exclaimed, gesturing to the tan building, it was rustic but had a nice design, similar to the one next to it, "Huh? I smell someone familiar…" Xavier trailed off, turning to the building next door, "It smells like that scary blonde Celestial wizard…" he said with a shiver, "Who cares, come on! It's super nice inside!" Eva squealed, running into their place excitedly, nearly crashing through the wooden door. "Eva, when did you do this?" Xavier asked, walking into the plain living room and closing the front door, "Remember the pit stop we made on the way to the station yesterday?" Eva asked, poking her head out of the kitchen, "Yes." Xavier answered, standing awkwardly in the living room. "I gave the renter a sixty thousand Jewel bid and he took it, how great is that!?" Eva squealed as she ran upstairs, "I don't know much about Magnolia realty prices so… I suppose that's rather low for a place like this." Xavier commented as he followed Eva upstairs, he found himself in a small hallway with two doors, one led to a bathroom and the other led to a bedroom with a large white bed Eva was laying on. Xavier dropped his bag by the door and sat down next to her, "Isn't this great!?" Eva exclaimed as she sat up, "Every room is the same white color… there's a bit of decoration… and a fireplace downstairs… I suppose this is good." Xavier said, still unsure. "I know you don't care for settling down but, we're in a guild now so, why not?" Eva asked, throwing her arms around Xavier's shoulders, "I suppose…" he said, "You always suppose, yes or no? Do you like it?" Eva asked, Xavier stared at the wall for a bit. "Yeah, it's nice." Xavier said, grinning a bit at Eva, "I knew you'd like it!" she laughed, squeezing the Dragon Slayer a bit, "With your power, we could live in a mansion with the kind of missions you could complete but, this is perfect for the two of us." Eva explained, a paw then landed on her thigh. "Three! THERE'S ME YOU KNOW!" Luther yelled, slightly annoyed, "Oh, sorry Luther, I left you on the couch…" Eva sighed, "It's okay, I'm going to go sit downstairs and do something." Luther said, leaving the room. "Huh, he usually hangs around you…" Eva said, slightly puzzled, "He knows…" Xavier started, "Luther, I've known him forever… he knows me… he knows what I'm supposed to be." Xavier explained, "What do you mean?" Eva asked, still confused. "You'll find out… what should we do today?" Xavier asked, changing the topic, "Oh… I don't know… want to go to the guild?" Eva asked, "Sure." Xavier answered, getting up and heading downstairs, Eva got up and followed him, "Xavier, you don't need to carry your backpack any more, you know that?" she asked, stopping him by the door. "Oh right… we have a house." Xavier said, tossing his backpack on the couch, he then opened the door and head outside, Eva locked it behind her, "Alright, let's go!" she exclaimed, setting off for the guild hall. Xavier followed along quietly, for several minutes they were quiet, "Eva, something's wrong with the guild hall." Xavier said suddenly, "Huh? What do you mean?" Eva asked, looking back at Xavier, he pointed towards the building in the distance, "Its shape is wrong." Xavier pointed out, the guild hall in the distance was definitely shaped differently. "That's odd… I didn't even notice it." Eva said, tilting her head at the sight, "Let's investigate further." Xavier said, taking the lead, "Yeah, let's…" Eva said, catching up with him.

The two stopped in front of the guild hall, it was littered with iron poles from all sides, "Seems someone doesn't like us." Xavier observed, "Who could've done this?" Eva wondered, "Iron… iron, iron, iron, iron…" Xavier muttered, his hand on his chin as he thought. "Phantom Lord, they have an Iron Dragon Slayer capable of this kind of destruction." Xavier explained, taping one of the poles in the wall, "Iron? Are they stupid or just don't know you're here?" Eva asked with a confident grin, "They must not know about me or Laxus, that or their stupid, I'm going with stupid." Xavier said, making Eva laugh. "I figured as much!" Eva giggled, following Xavier inside, "Huh, everyone must be in the basement, their scents lead there." Xavier stated, heading into the basement, "Xavier, Eva!" Mira exclaimed as they entered the basement. "Phantom Lord aren't our friends are they?" Eva asked, "No, how'd you know?" Mira wondered, Eva gestured to Xavier who was slightly hiding behind her. "Oh, I see, does he know who exactly did this? All we found were Phantom Lord marks on the doors." Mira explained, "Black Steel Gajeel." Xavier stated, "Who?" Mira questioned, "The Iron Dragon Slayer under the Phantom Lord banner, he's a ruthless man without a care for his own guild mates, I've seen him but never fought him, it'd be a one sided fight." Xavier explained monotonously. "Haha, I bet! Iron verses lighting!? I'd like to see him try and hurt you!" Wakaba laughed, the rest of the guild who had been downcast started to laugh and chuckle a bit too. "Yeah, we'll give them a taste of a God's power!" someone shouted, causing an uproar of cheers and laughs, "Look at you two, turning a bad time into a good one." Makarov said as he approached Eva and Xavier. "I guess, Xavier's a little beacon of hope!" Eva laughed, hugging Xavier, "Thanks Eva!" he snuggled into her, "What I'd give to be him right now…" Makarov muttered, "What was that?" Eva asked, growing a deadly aura. "Eva, you're being scary again." Xavier pointed out, "Huh? Oh sorry, Master Makarov was being a pervert." Eva said, going back to holding Xavier. "Well, I'm getting drunk, Natsu's going to have a fit when he gets back and I don't want to deal with him!" Makarov exclaimed with a laugh, going over to get a beer and sit on a crate. "Well, what now?" Xavier asked, looking up at Eva, "I don't know… we can't really do anything at this point." Eva said, leading Xavier over to a bench and sitting down, he laid his head on her lap. "I have a feeling this isn't the end of this ordeal." Xavier mumbled as he fell asleep, Eva's hand running through his soft hair, "Me too…" she sighed, letting him fall asleep on her lap…

 _Inside Xavier's mind…_

"Kid, kid!" Xavier's deep voice shouted, "Huh? What!?" Xavier exclaimed, getting up off of the black floor, only seeing darkness all around, "I'm you, the real you, you're a kid who's in my undeveloped body." Xavier's voice explained. "So you're the one who's been talking to Eva about fixing this problem Luther says I have, what is it?" Xavier asked, "You don't need to know, you'll dissolve into my personality when the dam on our hormones break. Eva is the key to ending that pain in between your legs alright? All you have to do is let the instinct take over, like when you lose yourself and hang onto her?" Xavier's voice asked. "Yeah… it's happened before… especially when Laxus threatened her…" Xavier answered, "Exactly, so, when that happens, let it, you'll be free of this nightmare little buddy." Xavier's voice explained, "Alright, I'll trust myself… it won't hurt her right?" Xavier asked worriedly. "I don't know… I don't want her getting hurt as much as you do… just trust in us okay?" Xavier's voice asked, "Okay… I guess we'll be one in the same then right?" Xavier asked with a tilt of his head. "Yeah, yeah we will little buddy, you'll become my memories and a permanent part of my personality, basically I'm your confidence and you're my anxiety, you've been kept safe and secure but now it's time to grow up alright!?" Xavier's voice shouted, "Yeah!" Xavier shouted back, "That's what I'm talking about…" his voice faded as light started to enter his vision…

 _The Next Morning…_

Xavier awoke in his new bed with his sleep clothes on, Eva slept soundly next to him, Luther was awake on the end of the bed, "Damn, you slept a long time mate." Luther commented, getting off the bed, "I did, did I? So Luther, you still have the paper right?" Xavier asked, "Yes, I've got your adult proportions here…" Luther patted the small white pack on his back that covered his black Fairy Tail symbol. "Good… my true self spoke to me… seems were getting closer together with each passing day." Xavier explained as he got up, following Luther downstairs quietly. "That's good, Silous feared this would happen, he didn't blame Eva as you know… it's just a bad series of events that led to this…" Luther explained, sitting on the couch, "I understand. I just hope nothing goes wrong." Xavier said, playing with a ball of lightning. "I think we'll be good mate." Luther said with a grin, "Yeah, I think so too… I'm going to shower." Xavier told him, heading back upstairs while still playing with his lightning, "Should I go get doughnuts!?" Luther called, "Sure." Xavier answered, not really caring, he heard Luther bolt out of the house quietly.

Eva's eyes fluttered open to see a fully dressed Xavier watching her from the foot of the bed with a ball of lightning in his hand, tossing it back and forth, "Oh, morning Xavier…" Eva yawned, sitting up with a stretch. Xavier watched the one strap on Eva's night gown come lose and slide down a bit, showing off more of her body, _'Why… why do I feel like… just… attacking her? I wouldn't do that…'_ he thought, shuddering a bit and looking down at the ball of lightning in his hands. "Xavier? What's wrong?" Eva asked, sliding her legs out from under the covers and standing up, _'Is this that instinct? It must be…'_ Xavier thought, he looked up at her blankly. "Nothing." Xavier stated plainly, "Oh, okay… I'm going to shower." Eva said, getting up and walking to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes along the way, Xavier watched her shapely hips sway as she walked. _'No… this is something different…'_ Xavier thought, shaking his head and looking down at his lightning, _"Seems we're closer to relief than I thought."_ Xavier's true voice spoke in his head. _'What do you mean?'_ Xavier wondered, _"Our desires are kicking in, you're noticing Eva's body as a male would, it's a part of growing up, something you didn't do which created me, you don't want me babbling in your head constantly do you?"_ Xavier's voice questioned. _'So... we're one in the same then, I'm just slowly transforming into you?'_ Xavier asked internally, _"Yes, exactly. But you can't literally grow up until you release your hormones entirely and the key to that is letting instinct take over, you'll know when the time is right kid…"_ Xavier's inner voice faded away. At the same time Eva came out of the bathroom, "So how long was that?" she asked, looking to Xavier as she dried her hair, "Huh? Oh, I wasn't counting this time." Xavier said, looking up at her blankly. "That's odd, even for you. Now I know something's wrong, what is it?" Eva asked seriously, sitting down next to Xavier, "I was just thinking to myself and spaced out." Xavier explained, "I know you can think and count at the same time so don't give me that." Eva said sternly, crossing her arms. Xavier sighed, he was getting ready to explain when he picked up on a shrill scream of terror from outside, making him jump up and look out the window. "Did you hear that Eva?" Xavier asked, "Yes… let's go investigate, but his doesn't get you out of explaining." Eva stated sternly, heading downstairs, _'This isn't a good time to be relived but I am…'_ Xavier thought, opening one of the windows and jumping out into the street…

Oiwpjdsfhiwodshxfn0iodshfm0rcieods

Ta-da, and there you have it folks.

See you next time on Thunderstruck!  
Me: I spotted Zeke chipping away at other fourth walls, I have to stop him!


	6. Phantoms Vs A God

Chapter Six:

Phantoms Vs. A God

Xavier and Eva pushed through the crowd in the park, heading for the large tree in the center that everyone was gathered around, "Oh dear… no…" Eva mumbled when she reached the front of the crowd. Xavier looked up and saw three people from Fairy Tail, beaten and bolted to the tree, "Those three… I don't think I've interacted with them before…" he mumbled before walking up to the tree. "Phantom Lord." Xavier said, noticing the mark on the girl who was strung up, Xavier sniffed the air and then growled, "Black Steel Gajeel…" he growled before zapping the bolts holding the girl, destroying them easily. Xavier caught the girl as she fell from the tree and laid her on the ground, he then turned and did the same to the two guys who were bolted to the tree, laying them next to each other. "Levy! Jet! Droy!" Lucy yelled as she burst through the crowd, followed by Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Happy, "What happened…?" she wondered, teary eyed as she kneeled down next to Xavier as he looked over the three. "Black Steel Gajeel of Phantom Lord happened…" Xavier stated, a grim look on his face, "They've gone too far…" Makarov started as he walked up to the scene. "Agreed." Xavier growled, his voice changing to a deeper tone, "FAIRY TAIL! THIS IS WAR!" Makarov yelled, exploding with his magic and crushing the ground, with cries of war, all of Fairy Tail charged off, with Natsu leading the charge towards Phantom Lord's guild hall. Xavier conjured a bolt of his _**Heaven's Lightning**_ and placed it upon his injured guild mates, "Eva, Lucy, take them to the hospital." Xavier ordered as he got up. "What about you?" Eva wondered, kneeling down next to Lucy, "We have a score to settle. Let Luther know when you see him." Xavier explained before darting off at lightning speed.

Xavier arrived at the Phantom Lord guild hall in time to see his guild in the midst of an all-out war with Phantom, crushing them with little effort. "Hey! Some kid showed up with these Fairies!" a Phantom goon shouted as Xavier walked inside, he slowly started to let off static electricity, bouncing across his body erratically. Xavier's face grew a dark look as he glared at the Phantom Lord members that began to surround him, "I am Xavier Switchit, the Black Lightning Dragon Slayer. You have wronged me and my new friends. Now face the wrath of Thunder and Lighting as it is wielded by a God. You will remember the name of the Thunder God." He stated before charging a massive amount of lighting around him, a magic circle opening in front of him, "Oh… uh, guys, this guy is-" "Quiet." Xavier interrupted the Phantom member. _**"Black Lightning Dragon's Secret Art…"**_ Xavier started, the magic circle rose into the air above the battlefield, outside the hall, black clouds formed over the Phantom guild hall, _**"RAGING LIGHTNING STORM!"**_ Xavier shouted, all at once, hundreds of lightning bolts came raining from the massive magic circle. Every member of Phantom was getting hit with Xavier's lighting simultaneously as it rained from the sky, destroying the guild hall with its destructive power. After a moment, the storm stopped and Xavier stood with lightning jumping across his body, the battle seemingly won as his guild mates stared in awe at his display of power. Makarov then landed on the floor, sick and defeated, Xavier rose an eyebrow before spotting two people in the rafters that remained, straining his ears over the shouts of retreat, he tried to listen to what the men were saying. "Did you get that Lucy girl?" a gruff voice asked, "Yes Gajeel, and one other just to be sure, leverage if you will! So sad!" a large man cried as he spoke to Gajeel. "Jeez, try lightening up…" Gajeel sighed, "Anyway, how did you survive the Thunder God's attack?" the large man asked, "I don't know, I was fighting Salamander." Gajeel answered, he then dodged a massive lightning blast that obliterated the rafter he stood on. "Natsu." Xavier called, glaring at Gajeel and watching the large man in green disappear, "Yeah?" Natsu responded as he drug a Phantom Lord member out of the hall. "Go find Lucy and whoever else they were talking about." Xavier said, Natsu grinned before running out with the Phantom member. "Gihihi, as much as I'd like to play kid, I've got to go." Gajeel said, trying to jump out of the building, Xavier appeared in midair before him, "What the-?" Gajeel was stopped mid-sentence when Xavier's heel dug itself into the top of his head. _**"Static Barrage."**_ Xavier stated coldly as he axe kicked Gajeel into the floor, landing in front of the crash zone, "Where did you take Lucy and our other guild mate?" Xavier demanded, smashing Gajeel's head back into the floor with his boot when Gajeel tried to get up. "Our headquarters." Gajeel answered with a growl, "Now get off of me! _**Iron Dragon's Sword!"**_ Gajeel yelled, slashing at Xavier with a sword coming from his arm, blades on the edges spinning like a chainsaw. Gajeel's attack was stopped dead when Excalibur was planted into the ground in front of the attack, "I'm not stupid Black Steel. Now then, I think you need to be put out of commission." Xavier stated coldly. "Think again Thunder God!" the man in green from before shouted, casting a spell behind Xavier, _**"Static Discharge."**_ Xavier said, blowing the man away with his simple explosion of lighting. Gajeel used the distraction to slip out from under Xavier's boot and jump back across the room, watching his guild mate hit the wall, _'I don't have time for this…'_ Xavier thought, he set Excalibur on his back before turning and bolting out of the wrecked guild hall…

Xavier arrived back at the guild hall to find everyone sitting around in the basement, slightly upset, "Guys, what's wrong?" he asked, Natsu walked up to him with a grave expression. "Xavier… I got Lucy but, I couldn't get the other person… they had her locked up and I couldn't fight them all…" Natsu trailed off, Xavier slowly dissected what he said. "Did they… t-take… Eva…?" Xavier wondered quietly, Natsu didn't answer, he only looked downcast, "It's okay Natsu… it's not your fault…" Xavier whispered, Natsu looked up at him with a little relief. "They'll pay for this… with pain…" Xavier growled, sparking with hot lightning, it slowly turned pure black, _**"Black Lightning Dragon King Mode."**_ Xavier whispered, the lighting affected his eye color too, making them black as well, even his jacket turned entirely black. _"Ah crap… the kid's gone and lost it… I suppose this is good since they basically stole Eva and she technically is going to "belong" to us…"_ Xavier's inner voice mused. "Xavier…?" Natsu mumbled, "Hahaha! You need help defeating Phantom!?" Laxus' voice laughed from the orb Mira was using to communicate with him, it then exploded when a black lightning bolt hit it. "He bothers me." Xavier mumbled, his black eyes scanning over his guild mates, "Phantom is going to be obliterated, and I'll do it myself if I have to… who's with me?" he asked. Everyone looked a little unnerved, they exchanged looks before smiling, "We are!" they exclaimed, a grin formed on Xavier's face as the ground started shaking. "They're here." Xavier said, leading everyone outside…

Fairy Tail was faced with the giant, walking building that was Phantom Lord's guild hall, "Hello Fairies!" Jose Porla's voice exclaimed, "Jose! I advise you start running!" Natsu shouted with a grin, "What are you grinning about Salamander?" Jose's voice wondered. "Oh… he seems like a problem…" Jose trailed off as Xavier walked to the front of the crowd, his pure black lighting shooting out rapidly and striking the ground. "Jose. You have two options, give Eva back and start running like hell, or I can force you to hand her over." Xavier stated, "We'll see how tough you are after this!" Jose exclaimed, from the front of his building came a massive cannon that slowly started charging a blast of magic. "My personal Jupiter Cannon! Bye Fairies!" Jose laughed, the cannon slowly started to fire the beam, _**"Black Lightning Dragon King's Roar!"**_ Xavier shouted, the Jupiter Cannon fired, at the same time Xavier unleashed a gigantic beam of pure black lightning from his mouth, it connected with the Jupiter Cannon blast. "What is this boy…?" Jose wondered, everyone watched in awe as Xavier's Roar cut right through the Jupiter blast and obliterated the cannon simultaneously. Fairy Tail cheered as Xavier's roar died down, he wiped his mouth and continued to glare at the building, "Okay… well, since that clearly didn't work… AH HA!" Jose shouted, his building transforming into a giant robot. "Watch carefully Fairies!" Jose shouted, "Hey guys, let's get on that thing!" Natsu shouted, Happy grabbed him and they took off towards the robot, followed by Gray, Elfman and Erza. Erza stopped and looked at Xavier, "Xavier, are you coming? We can't do this without you." she said, "I am… leave Jose to me…" Xavier said, Erza nodded and changed into her Black Wing armor, flying off. "Hey mate, need a lift?" Luther's voice asked from above Xavier's head, Xavier looked up with a grin, "Yeah pal… Eva's counting on us." Xavier said, Luther swooped down and grabbed Xavier, flying off towards the robot as it started drawing a massive magic circle. "He's planning on using _**Abyss Break,**_ is he mad?" Xavier wondered, "I guess so, what's up with this guy? He seems like a real jerk." Luther said, he then suddenly dodged a large amount of ghostly shades heading for the guild hall. "Luther, fly right into them." Xavier ordered, "Huh!? Alright, you're responsible if we get killed mate!" Luther shouted, swerving into the midst of the shades. Xavier's lighting, eyes and jacket returned to their previous color, "Here comes the boom… _**Black Lightning Dragon's Rushing Bolt!"**_ Xavier shouted, he and Luther became covered in lightning, flying headfirst for the building, destroying shades along the way…

"Well, my original plan was to exchange you for that Lucy girl but… I guess we can just obliterate them all." Jose sighed, standing in his main hall with Eva tied to a chair with magic canceling cuffs, "You are really, really dumb." Eva stated with a sigh. "Am I?" Jose wondered, gesturing to Gajeel as he walked in with a knocked out Lucy, dumping her on the floor, "Good work Gajeel. See Ms. Eva? I now have two of you. Gajeel, take the bimbo away, she's our piggy bank." Jose said, Gajeel picked Lucy up and left with a huff. "Really, really dumb…" Eva giggled, Jose rose an eyebrow, his eyes then widened as the windows in front of him blew up, and Xavier landed on the ground in front of Eva. "Hello Jose." Xavier growled, "Oh… you are not as tall as I imagined a God to be." Jose said with a chuckle, his smile vanished when Xavier's magic exploded, Jose grabbed Eva and pulled her away from Xavier. "Okay, calm down there you walking storm. See, you don't seem to understand that I have the upper hand, you want the girl? Then let us leave with Lucy and you all walk free." Jose explained, a confident grin on his face as he watched Xavier for a reaction. "No, you don't seem to understand something…" Xavier started, Jose's grin vanished as Xavier let off more magic power, cratering the ground he stood upon, "There is no exchange, you leave with nothing but your lives… and I am the one who will decide if your life is worth keeping…" Xavier said, his lightning, eyes and coat turning pure black again. _**"Black Lightning Dragon King's Lost Art…"**_ Xavier started, "Oh dear…" Eva sighed, "Um, Mr. Thunder God, can you not see that Eva is-" "You are forbidden to speak her name…" Xavier growled, interrupting Jose. "Fine then! Just try to hit me!" Jose shouted, he brought the power of his shades back to him, absorbing them and making his eyes turn black, but not as black as Xavier's. _**"Ultra Voltage: Thunder Bolt."**_ Xavier finished his spell, holding one of his hands out a giant bolt of pure black lightning shot from it, hitting Jose in the face, Eva managed to cover her ears as a deafening crack of thunder rang out, for a split second, everything seemed to stop before a massive explosion of pure black lightning engulfed Jose, blowing him and the back of the building away and sending it into the ocean. A charred and slightly alive Jose landing on a piece of his robot guild headquarters, knocked out cold. Xavier returned to his normal state and turned around, "Eva!" he exclaimed childishly, using Excalibur to cut Eva's binds and free her, he dropped Excalibur and tackled her to the ground. "No one's ever taking you ever again!" Xavier cried, hugging Eva tightly, she hugged him back, resting her head against his. "Of course not Xavier… cause I know you'll always be there to protect me…" Eva whispered, kissing Xavier's forehead, "Never again…" Xavier mumbled, static jumping around his body, his eyes glowed and his pupils shrank as he stared at Eva. "Xavier? Are you okay?" Eva wondered, "Eva…" he whispered, letting off red magic energy that made his hair and clothing billow as if a breeze was blowing. "Xavier… uh, oh no…" Eva muttered when she realized what happened, _'He's finally snapped…'_ she thought, some fear entering her and making her tremble. "Mine…" Xavier growled, he gripped Eva tightly and stood up with her in his arms, "Xavier! Eva!" Erza's voice called as she entered the room. "Oh hey Erza!" Xavier exclaimed, snapping out of whatever state he was stuck in and setting Eva down on her feet. "Uh... wow, what uh, what happened to Jose?" Erza wondered, staring in shock at the destruction Xavier caused, "He's down there." Xavier said, pointing out the hole he made. Erza looked out the hole and saw Jose lying on a piece of the building, "Okay… so whatever caused that deafening sound made this as well?" Erza asked, a nod from Eva was her answer. "Xavier can use the full power of the lightning he was given by his Dragon father which is the pure black lightning you might have seen. I've only seen it once before when our village was attacked." Eva explained. Erza nodded but still stared in shock between Xavier and the destruction he wrought, "So, what of the Element Four and Black Steel Gajeel I heard so much about from their defeated leader?" Eva asked, breaking Erza from her shock. "Oh, well, one was nearly killed when Xavier… annihilated the Jupiter Cannon with one shot… Gray is taking care of one on the roof, Natsu is fighting Gajeel if you couldn't tell…" Erza trailed off as the building shook. "Elfman is slowly but surely beating up Sol, and I can't seem to find Aria." Erza finished as she scratched her head, at the same moment a big man in green with pink eyes materialized behind her. "But I found you! How sorrow-AHHH!" Aria screamed mid-sentence as Excalibur flew past Erza's head and pinned Aria to the wall by his jacket, "I found him." Xavier stated simply, pointing to where he threw Excalibur. "Yes… yes you did. Good job." Erza said, slightly shocked again by the fact that a giant sword flew past her head, "Yay! I did a good job!" Xavier exclaimed with a smile, "Yes you did." Eva said as she hugged him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder. Xavier blushed as he felt Eva's chest press against his back, "Uh…" he untangled himself from her grasp, "Thanks Eva…" he mumbled, _'What? What is this? Why do I suddenly feel uncomfortable around her?'_ Xavier thought in a panic as Eva looked at him questioningly. "Xavier? What's wrong?" Eva wondered, "Uh… um… nothing, I guess you just surprised me." Xavier said with a smile, "Um, that's odd but, you did just wipe out a Wizard Saint because he took me away so, I guess you're still a little on edge." Eva reasoned, with a smile she hugged him again. "Better?" Eva asked, "Yeah…" Xavier responded, he tried relaxing in her grip like he used to but to no avail, his heartbeat sped up and the blush on his cheeks turned red. Luckily for Xavier, Eva's attention was drawn to Erza beating up Aria and she let go of Xavier, _'I'm so befuddled, why am I suddenly nervous and embarrassed around her? I've never been nervous with her since she befriended me…'_ Xavier thought, sitting down on a piece of rubble. _"HAHAHA! You're growing up kid!"_ Xavier's inner voice said, _'What? Is this a result of what you were telling me?'_ Xavier wondered, _"Yea- it- how does it- kid?"_ Xavier's inner voice asked but the question was broken by the voice cutting out and becoming a piece of Xavier's thoughts. _'Oh, that feeling from earlier when I lost control… we're becoming one…'_ Xavier realized, _'But if that's happening… then… oh no, I hope I don't hurt her…'_ Xavier rubbed his temples as he dealt with this realization. "Xavier." Makarov's voice broke Xavier's thoughts, looking to his left he saw the guild master, "You dealt with Jose as if he was a fly on the wall… that really pissed you off… but a fly nonetheless." Makarov said, a grin on his face. "Yes, I did. He wasn't really a problem, you should probably know that I can use the full power of the Black Lighting Dragon Silous. Well, not yet anyway… something's blocking my full power and I don't really understand it but, I trust myself." Xavier explained, looking at his hand as it sparked with lightning. "I guess you know more about your situation then I realized… well, all you can do is trust yourself Xavier, now then, I think we have some celebrating to do." Makarov said with a smile, Xavier looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah, we do." he agreed, he reached out and Excalibur flew into his hand as Erza got done beating up Aria. "Erza, go see how the others are, I'll go back with Xavier and Eva since Jose is a little unconscious." Makarov said as he headed for an exit, "Yes Master." Erza said and headed off in a different direction. "Come on Eva! I'm hungry." Xavier called as Excalibur disappeared into his lightning, "I'm coming Xavier!" Eva called as she ran after the now excited Dragon Slayer…

Efbwourhiepfdosbvuwhieprjoqfihbfhq[joeihfej

FOR THE KNIGHTS OF HOLY! Sorry, I've been listening to Sabaton. Anyway, sorry this took so long, School's a bitch.

See you next time on Thunderstruck!

Me: I honestly have no idea why I keep doing this.

Zeke: Because it's fun.

Me: Good point.

Zeke: Why thank you."


	7. Have No Fear

Chapter Seven:

Have No Fear

Xavier awoke in the bedroom of his new apartment. Weeks had passed since the day he defeated Jose, the Guild Master of Phantom Lord. Since then he has lazed around for a while, doing just about nothing. He became slightly more agitated by day to day, mundane tasks and other people. His emotions were fluctuating oddly as well, something he's never experienced before. He also found his eyes lustfully watching Eva's movements, and staring at the curves of her body. The way her chest bounced when she was excited, or how the curve of her butt was when she was doing stretches. The small, but prominent curves of her thigh and calf muscles under her leggings, the graceful curvature of her waist and her wide hips. He noticed everything, and wanted to touch it all. These thoughts pervaded his mind all day long, even as he woke up. Xavier shook his head free of the thoughts of Eva's body. _'I even want to touch her face and neck… what is wrong with me?'_ he rubbed the temples of his head to try and clear his mind. He stood and stretched his tired muscles, a few bones popping and cracking as well. When he finished stretching, Xavier dropped to the floor nimbly and started doing push-ups. Interchanging between one-handed push-ups with either hand.

Upon the other side of the large bed, Eva awoke to the chirping of birds and Xavier's controlled breathing patterns. She rolled over to Xavier's side and cupper her face in her hands while lying on her stomach, watching Xavier's workout. After another hundred push-ups, Xavier stood up and ran a hand through his messy hair, beads of sweat rolled down his immaculate, toned torso and face. He looked over his shoulder with one eye and spotted Eva watching him with a delighted smile on her face. Though, Xavier's eyes did not focus on Eva's for long as they flickered between her eyes and her tight butt that was exposed aside from the black panties she wore. "Morning Xavier, sleep well?" Eva asked, kicking her feet back and forth behind her. "Yes. Like usual, I got a full eight and a half hours." Xavier stated, his face flushed as he looked towards the wall in front of him. He had to stop staring at Eva's body, lest he lose himself and do what he feared the most. Hurt her. Eva quirked an eyebrow at Xavier; she had noticed his odd behavior. It was more eccentric than before, if it was at all possible for Xavier to be even more eccentric. She had started to wear clothes to bed when she noticed Xavier staring at her nude form in the morning instead of pointing it out to her like he usually did. She had also spotted him staring at her and quickly looking away when she caught his eyes. "Xavier, did you want to do something today? A quest maybe?" Eva asked, climbing off of the bed behind Xavier. She put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her. Xavier jumped a bit and stood slightly paralyzed, nervous twitches occurred throughout his body. _'Dammit! She keeps doing this and it keeps making me nervous!'_ Xavier's panic rose when Eva rested herself on him. Her chin rested on his shoulder and he could feel her chest pressing into his back. "Uh, sure. I-I think the guild's reconstruction is officially complete as of today." Xavier said, cursing himself internally for stuttering. "Officially? It was done yesterday." Eva said with a giggle, her cool hands sliding across Xavier's superheated skin and making him shiver. "Only official Fairy Tail members could enter until today, now anyone can enter if they need to." Xavier explained calmly. He was slowly calming down, but he was still unable to relax in Eva's grip. "Oh, I didn't know that." Eva said with surprise. "It was a spell that was cast by Makarov. As of today though, it has been undone." Xavier explained, he tried to pull away from Eva's grip but she squeezed him a bit. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" Eva asked, turning Xavier around in her arms. "I-I was going to take a shower." Xavier answered, blinking in confusion at Eva. "Well, we've still got time. C'mon and cuddle with me like you usually do!" Eva giggled, pulling Xavier towards the bed. "B-But, I'm sweaty and I need to take a shower!" Xavier exclaimed in panic, trying to free himself from Eva's grip. He was panicking again as she tried to pull him down to the bed. _'I can't do that! I'll lose it!'_ he thought as Eva sat on the bed. "Nonsense! Come on Xavier!" she pleaded, tugging on his arms. "No, I think I should go shower!" Xavier argued, he moved oddly on his foot and slipped on the wooden floor. "AH!" they crashed into the bed in a heap as Xavier fell on her. When he opened his eyes and moved, Xavier froze in place. "You're a little ditzy this morning Xavier." Eva said with a giggle. Xavier didn't respond, not only did he feel Eva's giggle, he could feel it through his hands that he had unknowingly placed on her heavy breasts. "SHIT! I'M SORRY EVA!" Xavier shouted suddenly, coming back to his senses. He scrambled to his feet and ran into the bathroom. "Xavier!" Eva called and sat up. She flinched when the bathroom door slammed shut and watched it for a moment with a concerned look. "Xavier…"

' _SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I TOUCHED HER! NO, I'M LOSING IT!'_ Xavier thought in a complete panic. He was sitting against the bathroom door with his hands gripping the sides of his head. His eyes started to glow and his magic started to spark off of him. _'Eva… Eva… mate… NO!'_ his thoughts were slowly becoming overridden by hormonally driven, lustful thoughts of his best friend. A knock broke Xavier from his thoughts and made him jump, facing the door on one knee. "Xavier? Is everything alright? Did someone convince you that it wasn't okay to touch my boobs? Because it's totally fine if you do, it's not like you're one of those perverts at the guild. Who was it? I bet it was Laki, wasn't it?" Eva pondered behind the door. She knocked again, awaiting a response. "J-Just wait downstairs!" Xavier called, gripping the side of his head as Eva's scent reached his nose. _'Take… her… as mine… No. I can't… I'll hurt her!'_ his thoughts were once again invaded by lust. "Um, okay. Just please explain what's wrong then, alright?" Eva asked, concern present in her voice. "Sure! Whatever! Just go!" Xavier responded quickly, using all of his might to restrain himself from ripping the door open and tackling Eva onto the bed. "Eva? What's going on?" Luther's voice wondered from outside the bathroom. "Xavier's acting even weirder. Come on, let's wait downstairs for him." Eva said, she walked away from the door and headed downstairs. Luther followed her as Xavier heard his light footfalls on the stairs.

Xavier exited the bathroom after showering and calming down a bit. He dressed himself and breathed a heavy sigh. _'I can't stay near her now. I've lost control over my inner dragon. I… can't stay…'_ Xavier stood from his seat on the bed and headed for the window. Undoing the latch and climbing on the sill, he looked back at the bed for a moment before launching out towards the opposing rooftops. A singular tear dropped onto the street below, hitting the head of a black haired man in a dark coat…

 _Fairy Tail Guild Hall…_

The guild was enjoying the return of Natsu and the others from the horrible nightmare that was the Tower of Heaven. With rounds for all, they drank and partied. Erza smiled to herself as everyone celebrated, "Hey Erza!" Lucy exclaimed as she approached the redhead. "Lucy, what is it?" Erza asked, noticing the confused look on the blonde's face. "Xavier and Eva are usually here by now, know where they might-" Lucy was unable to finish her sentence as the doors to the guild hall burst open. In the doorway stood a disheveled Eva in her normal clothing. Her face was filled with fear and concern as tears streamed down her face, an equally concerned and upset Luther stood next to her. With a heavy, choked breath, Eva screamed into the guild hall. "XAVIER IS GONE!"

 _Edge of the City…_

Xavier stopped outside of Magnolia as his ears picked up a noise from across the city. It was Eva screaming his name. The sound made him flinch in pain as he held his heart and head. He felt his insides twist with regret and sadness. Tears fell from his eyes as thunder cracked in the sky above him. Xavier continued forward, a strike of lightning followed after.

 _Back in the Guild…_

Lucy sat with an extremely upset Eva who was crying loudly. Makarov stood on the table next to them and the guild was gathered around. Erza, Laki, and Gray were the most upset about Xavier's disappearance as they had been fond of him. "Fairy Tail! One of our own has gone missing! Whether of his own volition or not, we need to find him! I want teams spread far and wide searching for him!" Makarov announced, the guild gave a rallying battle cry in response. A loud crack of thunder interrupted them as the guild doors opened once more, a man silhouetted in black stood in the doorway. His eyes glowed silver as lightning flashed behind him. "Knight!" Eva exclaimed, getting up and running up the man as he entered the guild hall. "Eva. I know where Xavier went." Knight said as he stopped in front of Eva, rainwater dripped from his hair as he stared down at the girl. "Y-You do!? Where!?" Eva cried, grabbing Knight's dragon scale coat and shaking him a bit. "I can't say exactly. I can track him every time lightning strikes since his magic is going haywire. I also have to explain to you why he ran off." Knight explained, putting an arm around Eva and guiding her back to her seat. "Eva, you know this man?" Makarov asked, eyeing Knight as the man sat down with Eva. "Yes, he's a good friend of ours. One of the Four Legendary Dragon Slayers." Eva explained, leaning on Knight's shoulder a bit. Makarov's eyes widened in shock. "Like Xavier." Makarov whispered, staring in awe at Knight. "Not exactly. Xavier is the most powerful Dragon Slayer known to the Magic Council and probably the world." Knight explained, sliding his wet hair back. A murmur erupted throughout the hall. "I know the Legends!" a voice called and Levy poked her blue head through the crowd. "The Four Legends for short. Knight Rorebeck, Adam Phoenix, Maximus Cyprus, and Xavier Switchit. The strongest Dragon Slayers to ever walk Earth-Land." Levy explained, holding a book in her hands. "How strong?" Erza asked, eyeing Knight suspiciously. "Master Makarov would not even be a match for Mister Rorebeck here." Levy explained with a straight face. Everyone gasped in disbelief. "No one's stronger than Gramps!" Natsu shouted in anger. With a growl, Natsu slammed his hand on the table in front of Knight and glared at him. "He doesn't look that tough." Natsu said, looking over the man. Knight did not say a word, he only released his magic. The power flowed from him as if an explosion had erupted. Black shadows and dark purple magic with white sparkles flowed out from Knight, engulfing him in itself. Knight's eyes shone through the cloak of power, "Does that help?" he asked. As his power died down, everyone stared in awe at him. "That was… intense…" Gray commented, he then grinned upon seeing the completely shocked Natsu standing idly. "Such power. Only Xavier has bested such strength." Erza stated, she was also quite astounded by Knight's power. "Ha! Adam can set fire to an entire country and Maximus has slaughtered thousands of men in a mere hour. I'm nothing compared to them." Knight said, shaking his head at the wizards before him. "Did you say slaughtered?" Lucy asked, shivering in fear. "Yes. Maximus is the ultimate warrior. None have bested him with sword, fist, or magic." Knight answered, looking at Lucy seriously. "And… Xavier?" she questioned once more, fear present in her eyes. "Xavier… he's called the Thunder God for a reason. And speaking of whom…" Knight said, standing up with a sigh. "I need a party of his closest friends to come with me. He's going to require convincing. A lot of convincing. And you need to make sure he doesn't accidentally cause damage with his unstable magic. Eva is the key component in this operation since she's the only one who can "fix" him, per se." Knight explained to the crowd. "I'll go. He seems to like that me and Laki are Maker Wizards." Gray said, stepping forward. "I will too!" Laki exclaimed, taking a step forward. "I shall go to. Xavier is a precious friend." Erza stated, stepping up as well. "Good. That's perfect. Eva, come with me. You three ready yourselves and meet us by the door." Knight ordered, he helped Eva up and led her through the crowd and up the stairs of the guild hall. "Knight Rorebeck, can I trust that you will bring Xavier back to us?" Makarov asked, making Knight stop for a moment. He turned around and faced the older man. "Yes. Xavier is my friend too." Knight said with a grin and headed up the stairs with Eva close behind. Makarov nodded to himself and turned back to the guild, "You heard him. All we can do is hope."

Knight stopped in a dark corner of the guild hall, away from the railings. Eva stood behind him, fidgeting nervously. "Knight, what's this about? Why did Xavier run away?" she asked, giving Knight a questioning look as she wiped away the last of her tears. "He's in pain, Eva. His body is tearing itself apart, and it's all your fault." Knight explained, making Eva gasp and then punch him. "You bastard! I've taken care of Xavier! I'd never hurt him because I-!" "Because you love him?" Knight questioned, cutting Eva off as she yelled at him. "Uh… um…" Eva quieted down and blushed a bit. Knight sighed and turned around. "Of course you love him, but you don't really love _him_." Knight said, giving Eva a very stoic and serious look. "He's spoken to you. I know it. Xavier. Not the child you've suppressed him into." Knight said, leaning down and looking directly into Eva's eyes. "You mean that other voice? That voice in his head that talked to me? The real Xavier you mean?" Eva wondered. "Yes. You do know then. I guess then I don't really need to explain then." Knight said with a chuckle and stood upright. "I know what's wrong with him. But why did he run away?" Eva pleaded, desperately wanting to know the answer. "He fears himself. He doesn't trust himself to not hurt you if he gives in to his instincts." Knight answered with a heavy sigh. Eva stared at him a bit. She could not comprehend the thought. Xavier would never hurt her. He didn't have the capacity to do so. He was the opposite actually. Xavier always made sure she was safe and healthy. If she got sick, Xavier became vehemently enraged at whatever made her sick and ran his _**Heaven's Lightning**_ throughout her entire body until the sickness was purged. If someone hit her during a fight, Xavier became wrathful, vindictive and ruthlessly beat the person, or creature, to near death. "Xavier can't hurt me. He cannot even imagine it. He gets tremendously upset when he even nudges me a little too hard or accidentally causes me any physical pain." Eva explained incredulously, blinking at Knight. "That may be, but no one knows what he'll do when he lets his super-hormone enhanced instincts take over. He may just pound you so hard that you shatter." Knight explained, looking as stoic as before. Eva blinked and then blushed furiously. "WHAT!?" she yelled, covering her cheeks and looking at the floor. She rubbed her thighs together and turned away from Knight. "I'm serious. That's also the only way you can help him. Let him know that you trust him and will forgive him no matter what. He has been the most protective of you and has helped you more than you've helped yourself. I believe he deserves that body of yours." Knight explained, a smug grin plastered on his face as Eva squeaked and quickly punched him in the chest. "SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!" Eva yelled, stomping off down the stairs with a red face. Knight laughed to himself and followed her, _'Lucky kid… though I can't wait to meet the dickhead who's been stuck inside that kid.'_ He chuckled again and looked out at the storm that raged outside, _'I'm coming to find you buddy.'_

"Hey Eva, ready to… go…?" Gray wondered, looking questioningly as the very red faced girl walked right past him. "Um, okay? Is that a yes?" Gray questioned, looking between Erza and Laki. The girls just shrugged as Knight walked past them. "Let's go. Oh, and I'd advise not following Xavier and Eva back to their place tonight." Knight said as he walked by. His statement confused the three even further, but they shook off their confusion and followed Knight into the pouring rain. Thunder clapped in the distance.

 _In the Eastern Forest…_

"Xavier! You got to come back mate! Eva was worried sick and went running off to the guild for help! Come on mate!" Luther groaned, hitting Xavier's leg as the Slayer sat on a log. He stared at the river flowing before him, lightning struck the stone next to him and made Luther jump. "Dammit Xavier! I'll pick you up and fly you back if I have to!" Luther threatened, floating up in front of Xavier. However, the Slayer just stared straight ahead, his eyes deprived of emotion and his face stuck in a look of dread. "They're coming. I can hear them." Xavier said after several minutes of silence. "Huh? That quick?" Luther wondered, flying up a bit and spotting the party of five heading up the trail in the woods. "So that's how they found you." Luther chuckled, landing next to Xavier as the Slayer faced the trail. "Knight." Xavier said as lightning cracked overhead. The black haired man stopped on the hill, staring up at Xavier. "Xavier, you're coming back with me or so help me I will kick your ass." Knight said, giving Xavier a very joking look. "You sound like you think you'd win." Xavier responded with a chuckle. They stood in silence for a moment, watching each other carefully. Knight then disappeared in the blink of an eye and reappeared in front of Xavier. _**"Night Dragon's Gleaming Fist!"**_ Knight shouted, launching a magic coated fist at Xavier. Xavier ducked the blow and countered with a right hook to Knight's side. Knight vanished before Xavier's fist struck him and reappeared where he had been before the exchange. "Faster than lightning, as usual. That's why I brought her with me, as you know." Knight said with a sigh. He stepped to the side and let Eva past him. "Xavier…" Eva whispered, seeing the crazed looking Slayer as he backed up a step. "S-Stay back Eva! I don't want to hurt you!" Xavier shouted, holding his hand out towards her. "Xavier. You can't hurt you. It's not in your nature to hurt the ones you care about. Please, just don't run away again…" Eva trailed off, getting slightly choked up. Xavier winced as she started to cry again. "Not cool dude. You shouldn't make girls cry." Gray said as he walked out from behind a tree. "Gray? How did I…? Knight, I have to give you credit for that trick." Xavier said, shaking his head as shadows retracted back to Knight from Gray. "I thought it was clever." Knight chuckled and walked over to Eva, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Xavier, you've got to… oh yeah…" Knight trailed off and removed his hand as Xavier started sparking wildly with lightning and growling at him. "See kid? You've claimed her for longer than you can even remember. Just accept it. You won't hurt her." Knight called, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Xavier! If you continue this charade I will make sure that Master never buys lightning candies ever again!" Erza shouted as she walked out from behind a tree just as Gray did.  
"Erza? You can't convince me to trust my uncontrollable instincts with idle threats." Xavier sighed, shaking his head as he turned away a bit. He was restraining himself greatly. Eva watched him and whimpered as he turned away. "Xavier… please. I honestly couldn't imagine life without you. If you're going to refrain from being with me because you don't trust yourself, then I won't stand for it!" Eva yelled. Xavier winced again at her voice. He looked at her through the corner of his eye only to stumble back in shock as she ran up the hill after him. "Eva! NO!" Xavier yelled, he tripped over Luther who purposefully placed himself in Xavier's way as Eva tackle-hugged him. Xavier looked up at Eva as her tears mixed with the rainwater on his face. He felt as though every one of those tears burned his skin when they fell, and her hands… her hands that cupped his cheeks, they burned the worst. "Xavier. I do love you, and I want to help fix the problems I've caused for you. So, please… don't fear yourself. Don't worry about hurting me, I know you won't, not without me telling you otherwise." Eva whispered, slowly getting closer to Xavier's face. Her lips grazed over his as their eyes met, his eyes glowed a bright red. "Eva… E-Eva…" Xavier whispered, he gripped the log they laid upon. He was restraining himself, again. "Xavier… take me… now…" Eva whispered with a heavy blush and quickly pressed her lips forward and closed her eyes. Xavier blinked in shock as Eva kissed him, slowly he gave in and tried kissing back. Neither were very good at it and it was quite sloppy. Xavier's arms slowly snaked around Eva's waist and pulled her close. Eva moaned ever so slightly and ran her hands through Xavier's hair as they kissed. When they broke apart, Eva was breathing heavily and a blush adorned her cheeks. Her labored breathes tickled Xavier's neck as she whispered in a husky, lust filled voice. "Xavier…." And with that, Xavier snapped.

 _ **Wifudosluhfnowudislhfnodjlsk3628719fuck**_

There we are. I stayed up late on a school night for this. You better damn well like it. You don't have to. I have plenty of dickheads that don't like my work. Mostly because I don't bother with spacing. Want to know why? Because this is FanFiction and if you want to read something that is formatted properly, go read a fucking book. Anyway, thanks guys.

See you next time on Thunderstruck!


	8. The True God Awakens

Chapter Eight:

The True God Awakens

 **Warning: Lemon.**

* * *

It was something primal. Something impossible to comprehend. It drove him. Made him give into every single thought he had. He could feel himself becoming something greater as the walls of a dam within him shattered and engulfed him in something he never knew existed within him.

Xavier had given into years' worth of lust and desire that were trapped within his true self. He became one with himself. The childish fear, ignorance, and innocence, gone. With it came a new being. A new Xavier. Still himself. Still the boy who fell in love with the girl he was currently carrying in his arms.

Eva was staring at him in awe as his lightning struck out around him and kept them dry in the storm above. He loved that look in her eyes. The one of awe of his power. His power that Silous gave him. The power he would use to crush anyone who dared hurt the girl in his arms. That was why he snapped. Someone tried to keep her away from him and he could barely fight back the cracked dam inside. It was terrifying. He barely knew what to do to stop the flow or where to let it flow to. But it seemed as though he did know. Something within him knew. Whatever it was, he had to trust it.

Xavier kicked open the door to his and Eva's apartment. He sniffed the air. Luther was still back in the woods with Knight and the others who came to retrieve him. They'd be fine. Knight was no small fry. He was a Legendary Dragon Slayer.

Xavier kicked the door closed and headed upstairs. His lightning faded away as he took the stairs two at a time. He reached the bedroom and kicked that door open and closed. He tossed Eva on the bed and threw his jacket and boots off before climbing on as well. Eva kicked off her shoes as well but sat up and looked at Xavier curiously. Damn, she was cute.

"Xavier? What's wrong?" Eva asked, watching him move towards her. Xavier just growled. Why he didn't respond was beyond him at the moment. He lurched forward and grabbed Eva by the wrists, he pushed her onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head with one arm.

"Xavier! What are you doing!?" Eva cried. Her frantic voice brought him out of his stupor for a moment.

"I'm… following my instincts…" Xavier said quietly. Eva was blushing as he had started removing her shirt.

"Okay. I just needed to know you were still there. Go ahead… please." Eva whispered as Xavier leaned close to her. Her breaths tickled his cheeks as he placed his forehead on hers.

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked as he continued pulling her shirt up and over her large chest. Her lacy blue bra grazed his hand ever so slightly.

"Yes. I… I want you…" Eva whispered, her breaths became labored as Xavier pressed into her. She watched his glowing eyes with her own dark ones. Those dark chocolate eyes…

Xavier ripped her shirt off of her body and kissed her fiercely, sticking his tongue into her open mouth. Eva squeaked in surprise but melded into the kiss and fought at Xavier's hot, invasive tongue. His lightning seemed to flow through him. It sparked out lightly, stimulating Eva's nerves. He was unconsciously making her more sensitive to his touch.

Eva moaned into the kiss as Xavier put his hand on one of her breasts through her bra and squeezed. He kneaded the soft flesh in his hand and moved it around, finding the little bud on top and pinching it. Eva broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly.

 _That might be a problem… I don't want anyone but me hearing her._ Xavier thought through his lust. He sat up and pulled his shirt off to reveal his scarred but muscular torso. He tossed his shirt to the side and held a hand out towards the window.

 _ **"Static Barrier."**_ Xavier said and lighting arced from his hand to the window. The blinds closed and the lightning engulfed the building.

"What did you do?" Eva asked as she squirmed under Xavier's gaze. He was licking his lips.

"I soundproofed and protected the apartment from weak spells. No one but me can hear your moans." Xavier said and leaned back down. He stuck his tongue into the valley of her breasts and ran it up to her neck. She moaned as he did so and she got louder as he started licking and kissing her neck.

"Mine…" Xavier mumbled. He licked the side of her neck a few times before biting down and injecting his lightning into the mark. Eva cried out in pain and pleasure as he bit her. When he pulled away, a small black and red lightning bolt formed between the four puncture wounds where his fangs had pierced her skin.

 _ **"Heaven's Lightning."**_ Xavier touched the wound with his white lightning and it healed up. Eva sighed as the lightning tickled her neck.

"You're mine now. Forever." Xavier said as he licked her cheek. Eva whimpered and nodded.

"Okay… I don't have a problem with that." Eva said with a smile. Xavier grinned viciously and bit her neck again, nibbling and sucking on the soft, pale skin. Eva moaned as he did so and squirmed in his grasp. His knee slipped between her legs and pressed against her nether region.

"No one else can have you. _**Black Lightning Dragon King's Seal."**_ Xavier said and a bolt of lightning entered Eva from Xavier's knee. She yelped at the sudden intrusion.

"What was that?" Eva asked as she breathed deeply. Xavier grinned and reached around her as he moved to look in her eyes.

"A seal. If anyone other than me tries to take you, it will electrocute them to death. No matter where they try to intrude on your body." Xavier said. He pulled her bra apart and slid it off of her body, temporarily releasing her wrists to do so. Her massive chest bounced as it was released from the bra.

Eva tried to cover herself as she blushed madly. Xavier shook his head and pinned her wrists again with a quick seize. Eva yelped again and looked away as Xavier drooled over her body.

"Stop staring…" Eva mumbled. She hid behind her arm and blushed. Xavier leaned down, pressing his chest against Eva's.

"But you're beautiful…" Xavier whispered and licked her ear. Eva shivered in his grasp. Xavier smiled and slowly slid down her body until he was faced with her huge chest. He grasped her left breast and placed his mouth on the right nipple. Eva cried out in pleasure as Xavier suckled on her breast and played with the other one. His tongue swirled around the nub and he made sure to steer his sharp fangs away from it.

"X-Xavier!" Eva cried. She wriggled and squirmed under him has he played with her. He looked up her with his glowing eyes.

"Delicious." Xavier whispered before continuing to suck and nibble on her nipple. He pinched the other with his index finger and thumb. Eva moaned. Xavier felt exhilarated. The power he had as he continued to pleasure Eva. Her face scrunching up and blushing every time he bit her. The moans he elicited from her. He loved it. It made him feel even more powerful than he was already.

"XAVIER!" Eva cried. Xavier felt the wetness that had been growing on his knees grow larger. She had climaxed.

"Eva… you're a naughty girl…" Xavier said. _What the hell? Where did that come from? I'm really into this._ He thought, slightly surprised by his own words.

"No… I'm not…" Eva mumbled. Her face was bright red and her breaths were labored. She was squeezing Xavier's knee tightly.

"Really? What about all those novels you read? Those had scenes like this in it, right?" Xavier asked as he released her chest and ran his hand down her side.

"H-Huh!? How do you- EEP!" Eva quieted down as Xavier smiled at her response.

"I've always been observant. Quietly watching. That child didn't understand any of it, but I do." Xavier whispered as his hand reached the hem of her leggings. His hand slid past that and rounded her thigh, resting on her butt.

"I know what you like." Xavier whispered. He squeezed. Eva cried out with a loud moan as Xavier kneaded the soft flesh of her butt. He slid his knee out from between her legs. He then gripped her leggings and panties in his hand and pulled.

* * *

Eva watched as Xavier stripped the last of her clothing off in one go. He had played with her so much that it was becoming annoying. He had changed when she let him have her. Like he was completely different, but still the same. She loathed the fact that he knew exactly how to pleasure her, but it was so good that she didn't care at the moment.

She was too focused on being aroused and embarrassed at the moment.

"Xavier… please stop staring…" Eva pleaded. He kept staring at her body every time he revealed more skin. His eyes were focused on where her legs started, the area she was trying to hide. She was so embarrassed.

"You're too beautiful not to stare at… and you're all mine…" Xavier whispered. He leaned down next to her ear and nibbled at it.

"I love you." He whispered. Eva's heartbeat quickened even more than before. She stared at him as he pulled back to look at her face.

"X-Xavier…" she mumbled. Xavier just hovered there with a smile. "I love you too…" she whispered, blushing as Xavier traced her jawline with his finger. She shivered under his touch and Goosebumps appeared across her body.

Xavier kissed her softly, his warm lips pressing on hers made Eva moan lightly. He released her lips and started kissing her neck. Eva squirmed and moaned as he slid down her body, kissing the valley of her breasts, her nipples, and down her stomach. He hovered on her navel and slid his tongue into it for a moment.

Eva jerked upward at the intrusion. Xavier smiled.

"A sweet spot? I thought I'd find one on your neck… this'll do." Xavier mumbled as he licked the rim of her belly-button.

"Ah! Xavier! Please!" Eva cried. Her back arched as he continued to lick her and stick his tongue in her belly button. Damn him. He found a pleasuring spot on her that she didn't even know she had.

"My, Eva. You really are naughty." Xavier said as his finger ran up the slit of her womanhood. Eva froze and shivered as he did so. He was moving further down her body. She had released her legs when he had found that sweet spot. He was in-between them now.

"AH! YES XAVIER!"

* * *

Xavier grinned as he slid between Eva's creamy thighs. Her soft skin brushed against his cheeks as he looked at her womanhood, dripping wet with arousal. Her intoxicating scent was strong here. Very strong. He ran his finger up the slit again and then found a hard nub.

 _Interesting…_ Xavier thought as Eva moaned even louder. He ground his thumb into the nub lightly, Eva cried out and arched her back. She was gripping the sheets and fidgeting as he continued to stimulate the nub. As Eva's moans lightened, Xavier had another idea when he moved the folds of her labia and found an entrance.

It smelled sweet. Xavier stuck his tongue inside.

"XAVIER!" Eva screamed. Juice leaked into Xavier's mouth and he drank it up. It was _delicious._ He wanted more, so he increased his licking and rubbing of the nub. Eva cried out more and more, her thighs tightened around his head and her legs wrapped around him. She reached down and pushed his face deeper between her legs. Xavier didn't complain, he was having fun and so was Eva.

"Yes! Oh, Xavier! Don't stop!" Eva moaned, running her hands through Xavier's soft locks. He wasn't planning on stopping. And he didn't. Xavier went faster, ravaging the wet cavern before him. Eva liked it, so Xavier kept doing it. Faster and faster until-

"XAAAAVIER!" Eva screamed. Her cavern tightened around his tongue and gushed with fluids. Xavier greedily lapped up the juices and felt Eva convulse around him before loosening up. Her thighs relaxed and he poked his head up. Eva was flushed and breathing heavily, her massive chest heaving with each breath.

"Are you okay?" Xavier asked as he rose. The straining appendage in his pants was slightly painful.

"Y-Yes… that was amazing…" Eva mumbled, glancing at Xavier with lustful, loving eyes. He blushed.

"I figured you liked it… but this hurts a bit." Xavier said and pointed at his pants. Eva glanced down and her eyes bulged at the massive, well, bulge in Xavier's pants.

"That's going in me!?" Eva exclaimed. She was still blushing and her legs closed a little. It seemed she recovered from her climax. Xavier nodded at her.

"Yes." Xavier said simply and began undoing his pants. He slipped them off and tossed the garment to the side, leaving his boxes with a tall tent.

"Please be gentle…" Eva pleaded as Xavier once again devoured her form with his predatory eyes. He liked how she was vulnerable beneath him, and him alone.

"I'll try." Xavier whispered as he lowered down to Eva's level, bracing himself on either side of her head. He kissed her and she moaned as he pulled his boxers down and his member sprang free to hit her on her womanhood. He undressed fully and Eva eyed his length with slight trepidation.

"Ready?" Xavier asked as he gently pulled her legs apart. Eva nodded and relaxed in his arms as he hugged her. He slowly rubbed his member against her folds, getting her essence on his manhood before placing against her entrance.

 _I don't know if I'm going to fit. My tongue barely got inside there…_ Xavier thought as he pressed against her opening. Eva winced and he stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" Xavier asked, gently stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. His other arm was holding her close to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only a little…" Eva mumbled, leaning into the touch of his hand. Xavier nodded and gently pushed against her entrance. Slowly he was sliding in, only a little bit though. His tip was barely inside.

"You can push harder. I can take it." Eva said. She stared into Xavier's eyes with determination. Xavier nodded and pushed considerably harder. Eva winced but held her look in Xavier's eyes. He felt her relaxing in his grip and against his member but he was still barely inside. Not even the head was inside.

"Dammit… I don't want to numb you or you'll not feel anything…" Xavier growled as he tried harder to slide in. Eva kissed him and laid back a bit.

"Stop being gentle and shove it in." Eva said, shocking Xavier. He looked at her with the utmost of concern.

"I'm trying _not_ to hurt you!" Xavier exclaimed. Eva shook her head.

"Just get in and then let me adjust. Okay? I trust you Xavier, and I love you." Eva said, kissing Xavier again. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I love you too. I'm sorry." Xavier said as he gripped her shoulders. Eva nodded and readied herself. Xavier then thrust against her entrance as hard as he could, and went in.

* * *

Eva wanted to scream. It hurt, a lot. Xavier widened her entrance so much and filled her to the brim. He was so big that there was still a bit of him sticking out as far as she could tell. Tears stung her eye as she whimpered in pain. Xavier was hugging her close and kissing her cheek and neck, shushing her and rubbing her stomach where his member was with one hand.

It slightly bulged in her. She could feel it against her insides. The hot, thick rod that was Xavier's length bulging inside of her. It was very hot, she felt like it would burn her if it was any hotter. Xavier didn't move for the longest time, letting her adjust to his size. She felt herself loosen a bit around him and when his member twitched inside of her she moaned a bit.

Xavier perked up, looking into her now tearless eyes.

"I'm ready."

Xavier immediately slid out of her, leaving just the head in and slammed forward.

Eva screamed in pleasure.

* * *

Xavier grinned as he slid out of Eva again and slammed back into her. She felt amazing to be inside of, soft like velvet but wet and warm. It felt amazing on his member as he slammed into her. His hips contacting hers made her thighs and butt jiggle. Her chest heaved up and down in front of him as he powerfully thrust into her. Xavier got another idea.

Eva cried out over and over again, moaning and wrapping her legs around Xavier's waist. Xavier leaned down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, he caught her other breast in his free hand and played with it while suckling on the other.

He kept hitting a wall every time he rammed into her and glanced down to see his member stretching her stomach a bit every time he thrust back inside. Eva was still moaning loudly.

"Faster… Xavier! Harder! Fuck me!" Eva shouted. Blushing with her tongue hanging out as Xavier started moving faster. He continued to switch between the breasts he was playing with while ramming into her. Eva moaned as he nibbled on her nipples.

"Yes! Xavier! Fuck yes! Fuck me harder!" Eva yelled and Xavier complied. He slammed into her harder, making her thighs red as he went faster. Xavier groaned as Eva tightened around him and he felt liquid squirt out onto his thighs.

"I just came! OH FUCK YES!" Eva cried as Xavier kept going. He eventually stopped playing with her breasts and braced himself a bit better while getting closer to Eva. She groaned as he slid a bit deeper into her, if he could go any deeper that is.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Faster!" Eva moaned. Xavier started thrusting faster, his lightning sparked a bit as he went inhumanly fast. Eva tightened around him again.

"AHHHH! YEEESSS! FUCK!" Eva screamed and hugged Xavier closer. He started grunting and breathing heavily as Eva kept tightening and relaxing. More liquid poured out of her, making his thrusting somewhat easier.

Xavier felt like he was going to explode as thunder cracked outside. He went even faster and harder into Eva. He didn't want to break her but this was intense and felt extremely good.

"Xavier! Xavier!"

Xavier liked hearing his name screamed by Eva as he pleasured her. It was exciting. He felt his end coming near as Eva tightened around him a bit more.

"I'm… I'm going to cum again! Cum with me Xavier! Explode inside of me!" Eva cried. Xavier nearly faltered in his thrusting at what Eva just said.

 _Damn, she is naughty…_ Xavier thought and grunted as he felt himself twitch. Xavier roared as he slammed into Eva one last time, going extremely deep as he exploded inside of her. He started emptying his seed inside of her.

* * *

Eva twitched and tightened again as Xavier's huge member twitched and exploded inside of her. Hot, thick liquid poured into her deepest reaches as she climaxed again. He started filling her and it was starting to leak out of her and spurting into her womb. She could feel it. Xavier gripped her tightly and she squeezed him with her legs as she reached the best climax she's had yet.

Xavier's seed didn't stop pouring out of her. He seemed to have an endless supply as it kept filling her, and filling her, and pouring out. He filled her again and again, it seemed like minutes had gone by before she felt him twitch one last time and fill her womb again and stop.

* * *

Xavier breathed out a shaky breath as he slowly slid out of Eva as his copious amount of seed had finally stopped pouring into the poor girl. He felt bad for filling her up so much. He grinned though as Eva basically fell off of him and laid there with her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out. He saw the slight bulge in her stomach and blinked at the puddle of their mixed fluids sitting in front of her womanhood that still had his seed dripping out.

"Holy… shit…" Xavier cursed as he laid down next to Eva. He was less out of breath than she was but was still so… drained. Tired. Lethargic. He felt his eyes close as Eva recovered a bit.

"Xavier… Xavier…" she mumbled, shaking him lightly. Xavier opened his eyes and saw Eva smiling at him.

"Xavier. I love you." Eva said as she kissed him. Xavier kissed back and mumbled.

"I love you too, Eva."

He passed out.

* * *

 **Lemon Over, duh.**

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

Xavier awoke to sunlight streaming through his window. He felt… different. The kind of different he had his child-self calculate for.

 _Am I… bigger?_ Xavier thought as he sat up. He found himself to be completely nude beneath a new comforter.

 _Wait, a_ new _comforter? Oh…_ He suddenly remembered the events that transpired the night before.

"Eva…" Xavier whispered. He looked to the side and saw no one there. He could smell Eva near-by, so he didn't panic.

 _Alright… I need to put something on. I'm not the nude sleeper._ Xavier got up and nearly fell over. He looked around and noticed that everything was… shorter?

 _No. I must be taller. Nothing has changed._ He thought as he reached into the closet. He found the large cardboard box he was looking for and opened it. Inside were several new sets of clothing. One piece was a long, black duster coat with red buttons and a red lining on the inside. The coattails were split into four around his waist and they gracefully arced away from his legs as he slipped it on to test it.

 _Well, it fits and doesn't seem to touch the ground very much._ Xavier thought as he found his new underwear and dark grey slacks. A black shirt and a matching, dark grey vest were inside as well. He grabbed those as well and headed into the bathroom.

Xavier ducked as he entered the shower door. He never had to do that before. He quickly showered, noting that his hair was longer and had to push it back across his head as he looked in the mirror. Xavier nearly gasped.

He was most certainly taller, more muscular as well. His shoulders were broader and his chest was larger as well. His face was much more handsome too. A light stubble was around his face and he had some sideburns. His eyes were still red and his hair was still black. Something he almost didn't notice was the fact that his eyes weren't glowing.

"Huh. I'm damn good lookin'!" he chuckled. He stopped in shock. His voice was deeper.

 _Am I a completely new person? I remember everything that happened before last night… and… Gods was I a child!_ He thought as he walked out into the bedroom. Still no Eva.

Xavier sighed and put his new clothing on, leaving the vest undone and his shirt untucked. He slipped a belt into the loops on his slacks and pulled socks on. He then reached into the very back of the closet and pulled out western style riding boots with a dragon scale pattern on them. The scale pattern was red until the foot of the boot where it turned completely black. He slid them on and they fit.

"Damn. I bet I look pretty damn good." Xavier commented as he flipped the collar on his coat up a bit. It was a good looking duster. Xavier turned and looked at the door.

 _Here we go._

* * *

Eva finished cooking a big breakfast for when Xavier woke up. She heard him walking around upstairs. Did he sound heavier? No, Xavier was nimble and light.

Boots sounded on the floor upstairs. Not Xavier's normal combat boots. These sounded much harder. Eva turned and left the kitchen, tossing her apron on the counter.

"Breakfast ready, Eva?" Luther asked from the couch. He had arrived earlier, awaiting Xavier's arrival from upstairs. Eva ignored him and watched the stairs. Slowly, an imposter descended the stairs.

"Eva." The man said in a deep and… sexy voice. Eva gaped at the man. Who was he? Where was-

His eyes. His eyes were Xavier's. She was so sure. They looked at her with the same love and affection that Xavier had looked at her with last night.

"X-Xavier?" Eva whispered in complete awe. The man chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's me. What'dya think?" he asked as he showed off his outfit and new looks. His long hair swished a bit. Since when did Xavier speak with an accent and slang?

"Hot damn mate! You look like a whole new man!" Luther exclaimed as he floated over to the man.

"Thanks Luther. Glad you're here!" the man said and patted Luther on the head. The cat laughed and landed on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it… all of… that was stored inside of you!?" Eva exclaimed, pointing at the man.

"Yeah. I'm still Xavier, just'a bit more of a badass is all." Xavier said with a grin. His fangs gleamed a bit and Eva felt a spark on her neck. She reached up and put her hand over the mark that she looked at in the mirror. Xavier's mark.

"Xavier…" Eva mumbled. She felt tears come to her eyes as the new Xavier strode into the living room with a long, tough looking stride.

Eva ran and crashed into him.

* * *

Xavier nearly fell over when Eva ran into him and wrapped her arms around his chest. Her head was under his chin. Xavier figured he must be as tall as Maximus now with how Eva was tucked under him. He used to be able to rest his head on her massive breasts, no longer would he enjoy that pillow experience. But he could certainly play with them now.

 _No, not now. Don't get turned on now._ Xavier thought as he shook his head. Eva cried into his chest. He put his arms around her and lifted her to his level. She was even lighter than before.

"Hey, whaddya cryin' for?" he whispered, rubbing his now larger hand on her back. She shook her head and looked up at him with a smile.

"I just can't believe that I was the reason you couldn't become such a man." Eva explained as she looked up at him slightly. Xavier grinned and leaned down, kissing her gently. Eva melded into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Xavier slid his hand up her back and onto the back of her head and ran his hand down her silky hair that wasn't done up at the moment. They broke away and Eva smiled at him.

"Still my little Xavier." Eva mumbled.

"I'm not little anymore Eva…" Xavier whined as he set her down. Eva giggled and slipped her hands into his.

"I know. I'm just teasing you. Come on, I made breakfast." Eva said as she pulled him into the kitchen by his hand. She coaxed him into sitting down at the table and then brought over a plate of food.

"Here you go, handsome." Eva said with a wink as she set the plate and utensils down. She kissed his cheek and turned back to the counter. Xavier took the moment to admire her rear through her grey yoga pants and then had an idea.

Xavier reached out with his now much longer arm and gave Eva a small spank. She turned around with a shocked look.

"What?" Xavier asked with a shrug as he started eating. She must not be used to his bold actions now. He was a child no longer. Xavier was now a man, a confident and fearless man.

"Am I to expect more bold actions like that from now on?" Eva asked as she sat down across from Xavier with her own plate.

"Yes. Plenty. Expect to get groped a few times too." Xavier said with a grin. Eva gasped a bit at him.

"Xavier! What happened to you?" Eva asked with a light blush. Xavier grinned as he stuffed his face with food.

"I got laid. Real good too." Xavier responded with a cocky grin. Eva gasped again and kicked him under the table.

"Don't go around bragging in public, got it?" Eva demanded, giving Xavier a light glare.

"I gotcha ma'am. No braggin' 'bout how naughty you are in the sheets!" Xavier said with a salute.

"Uh…"

Xavier glanced to the side where Luther was sitting on the counter was holding a half-eaten doughnut and staring at him incredulously.

"Somethin' wrong, pal?" Xavier asked. Luther looked between his newly grown up friend and the blushing Eva.

"No… just surprised. You're just as blunt as you once were but…" Luther trailed off as he scratched his head. "How do I put it?" he wondered.

"Corrupted?" Xavier guessed with a grin. "Yeah, been that way for a long while. That kid was just a shell if ya get my meanin'." Xavier explained. All matter of proper speech was gone from his sentences and he couldn't care less.

"Yeah, I get you mate." Luther said with a grin and saluted Xavier. Xavier saluted back and turned back to Eva.

"Righty 'o. So, anythin' else I ain't 'loud to talk 'bout, Eva?" Xavier asked, his new accent surprised even him. Where the hell did it come from?

"Uh… no. As long as you're still Xavier." Eva said with a nervous smile. Xavier leaned forward and grasped her hand in his.

"Course I am. Just different. I wasn't quite right before, I think this is really me, Eva. Blunt 'n intrusive, curious 'n experimental. I'm still real damn smart too." Xavier explained, giving Eva's hand a quick squeeze. She smiled and squeezed back.

"I can feel it. Same cutie I've loved for years. You're just a bit more handsome now." Eva said with a smile. Xavier grinned.

"Always been handsome, I just couldn't show ya till now." Xavier said with a chuckle. Eva's smile fell a bit.

"Yeah, that's right." Eva mumbled, slowly sliding out of his grip. Xavier narrowed his eyes and stood up. He walked over and crouched next to Eva.

"Eva. I don't blame you for what happened to me. I suspect that my own faults were really to blame. I became scared and antisocial because of my own stupidity. I didn't listen to Silous at first and it crashed down on top of me. You were the only one who was there for me, the only one who cracked a shell, just to find another underneath. You protected me and cared for me. And for that, I am eternally grateful. That's why I protect you with all of my being. I love you Eva, and I accept everything that has happened, no matter whose fault it was."

Eva stared at him with tears in her eyes. Xavier was holding her hands and rubbing the cold out of them with his lightning covered hands. Eva dropped into Xavier's arms and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry anyway, Xavier. I don't think either of us listened to Silous very well. He was such a wise old Dragon... and I thank him every day for you." Eva mumbled. She kissed Xavier on the cheek and held on to him tightly.

"I do the same for you." Xavier whispered, kissing Eva's cheek and rubbing her back. They stayed in each other's arms for a long time.

* * *

They were hugging for so long that Luther had to walk over and poke Xavier after several minutes.

"Shouldn't we get to the guild hall, Xav?" Luther questioned as he poked Xavier's arm. Xavier nodded to him and let Eva sit down as he stood back up.

"Yeah," Xavier sighed as he gestured to Eva's plate. "Done?" he asked. Eva nodded even though there was still some food left. Xavier shrugged, dumped the remaining food in his mouth and took the dishes to the sink. Once done, he offered his hand to Eva.

"Coming along, love?" Xavier asked with a grin. Eva smiled and took his hand.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss everyone's reactions when they meet Xavier the Man when they were expecting Xavier the Kid." Eva said with a giggle as Xavier led them out the door with Luther on one shoulder.

"Should'a fucked you sooner just to screw with everyone." Xavier chuckled and then yelped as Eva smacked him on the back of the head.

"What did I tell you!?" Eva demanded, glaring halfheartedly at Xavier.

"I know, I know! By ye Gods woman! I'm joking!" Xavier laughed. Eva blinked at him as she closed the front door and locked it.

"You were joking? I don't think you've ever joked." Eva said as they started down the street.

"I have no idea, love. I'm still getting used to myself. Y'know, it's real damn hard to walk with long legs?" Xavier asked as he strode down the street and took Eva's hand in his.

"Yes. I've had long legs for a long time." Eva responded, watching as women around town took notice to Xavier's new physique. They ought to stay away from _her_ Xavier. Well, Xavier hoped that Eva thought that way.

"Oh yeah, I noticed that when you-" Xavier cut off when he noticed Eva glaring at him. She was quick to cut off his sexual jokes and statements.

"Xavier…" Eva growled. Her glare was getting a bit more dangerous.

"Yeah… I know…" Xavier sighed and squeezed her hand. "I guess I can only make fun of everyone else's sex life if I gotta." Xavier said with a wicked grin. Eva slapped him on the arm.

"No, you won't. When did you become a jackass?" Eva asked with a giggle. Seems she really didn't mind his joking too much.

"When I pounded your- Right! Sorry!" Xavier cut off his joke again when Eva glared at him. Jeez, he only wanted to joke a bit. It was the only material he had.

"What am I going to do with you?" Eva wondered in exasperation. She sighed again when Xavier leaned down with a lecherous grin.

"I can think of a few things." Xavier said suggestively. Eva shook her head with a blush and poked his forehead.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Xav." Eva giggled. Xavier stayed where he was and quickly pecked her on the lips.

"That was my first suggestion." Xavier said with a huge grin. Eva laughed and hugged his arm closer. They then quieted down and walked in a happy silence towards the guild hall. Luther lagged behind because he found a doughnut stand. Xavier glanced back at him and shook his head.

 _This is going to be fun. I can strive for my full potential like this and I only have one special woman to thank for keeping me alive._ Xavier thought as he watched Eva walk with him. She was so graceful and clean. You'd never have known she used Earth Magic. Speaking of magic…

"Hey sweet cheeks! Find yourself a new boyfriend?" a thuggish man asked as he and few similar men cut off Xavier and Eva's path. What the fuck were these guys doing here still? Xavier knew he decked one of them before…

"No. He just got bigger." Eva answered with a grin. The men wavered but laughed at her response.

"Ha! That's a good one! This guy looks like a wimp, come along with me baby girl." The thuggish man said. His name was Cray and he was a crude man. Xavier learned of his street gang and their names after knocking one out.

Cray was a balding, tough guy with a tracksuit and a tank top. Real classy SOB that one. Xavier hated how they smelled, like dead fish.

"Cray, why don't you fuck off?" Xavier asked. Making Cray jump and glare at him

"Run that by me again! Eh, you queer!" Cray shouted, annoyed that Xavier interrupted his gang's pickup game.

Time for some physical violence.

"I'll run my fist by ya cheek there, fat ass." Xavier growled and cracked his knuckles. Cray laughed, he wasn't exactly fat but Xavier insulted him nonetheless.

"She's got a fat ass, eh!?" Cray laughed. His buddies laughed with him and then he took a step forward.

"Come on, pretty little thing. I got one hell of a whopper here for you!" Cray said with a laugh as he gestured between his legs.

Xavier snapped.

"Fuck you." Xavier growled as he sparked with lightning. Eva released his arm as he walked up to Cray and stomped his foot down at a backwards angle.  
"You got a death wish, huh?" Cray asked. He took another step and then took Xavier's spin kick to the face and flew away, rolling down the street with a broken nose.

"I think I kicked him a little toohard." Xavier said as he set his foot down and retrieved Eva. She shook her head at him as they continued forward, leaving Cray's shocked friends behind.

* * *

Xavier and Eva stopped in front of the guild hall and waited as a doughnut box carrying Luther caught up with them.

"Sorry mate! Got distracted by these here doughnuts!" Luther exclaimed as he tried to tie the box to his back with his small backpack. Xavier chuckled and then looked down at Eva.

"Ready?" She asked, rubbing his hand a bit. Xavier nodded and then grinned.

"I got an idea. You two walk in without me… and then I come in directly behind you just to make it a bit more interesting?" Xavier suggested. Eva shook her head at him.

"Do whatever you want." Eva giggled. Xavier grinned and jumped up onto a ledge above the guildhall doors. Eva shook her head again and then with a sigh, pushed the doors open.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Eva called as she walked into the guild hall. Everyone turned towards her and waited. They were waiting for Xavier. Some of them mumbled about how and Eva with no Xavier tailing her is not a good sign. Even Knight was still here, waiting in the seat directly to Eva's right.

"Where's the kid?" someone shouted, gathering a rousing agreement. Eva sighed and heard it. Xavier swinging in the door with a backflip and landing next to her.

"Hiya e'rybody! How's it goin!?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

* * *

 **There we go. Happy about that? Good. Hope you guys like the new Xavier. He's certainly different looking. Also, I based his look off of another character from a book series. If you want to know more, leave a review.**

 **See you next time on Thunderstruck!**


	9. To Anger A God

Chapter Nine

To Anger A God

Xavier grinned as he scanned the shocked faces of everyone in the guildhall. Knight even looked a little surprised, and Knight was similar in size and height to Xavier's new body.

"Fuck. I wasn't expecting that much of a change. Seems a little extreme." Knight commented as he recovered from his surprise. He then put on his aviators and started walking towards them.

"Anyway, good for you Xavier. I'll see you around, I've got some business up north." Knight said, clapping Xavier on the shoulder. They were just about eye level with each other. Xavier nodded and waved to Knight as he continued forward and left. Now he was left with a shocked group of people to explain this to.

 _Ha, this ought to be fun._ Xavier thought with a wild grin. Eva shuffled over to him and wrapped herself around his arm.

"Okay. Seems y'all are still a little stunned. I also may've garbled my greeting, there." Xavier said as he walked with Eva into the middle of the hall. By the time they reached the center, everyone swamped them.

"Xavier, is that really you!?" Gray asked in astonishment as he looked Xavier over. Xavier grinned and patted the shorter man on the head.

"Yep. Seems I'm taller, now. HA!" Xavier chuckled as Gray started getting annoyed by the patting. He swatted Xavier's hand away and backed up.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever, lightning freak." Gray said as his shirt vanished. Xavier grinned.

"Oi, Gray, if you're gonna strip then go find a pole to dance on." Xavier said. Gray glared at him and grumbled about finding his shirt and walked away.

"He's easily insulted…" Xavier noted as Gray stormed off. Erza approached him with caution.

"You seem like Xavier, but you're not a sweet little boy." Erza said, looking Xavier over. She jumped when Xavier leaned towards her.

"I'm still sweeter than honey, just manly. You're still pretty." Xavier said with a grin. Erza blushed and mumbled something as she walked away. He felt a jab in his side as Eva elbowed him.

"Sorry, love. You're even more beautiful…" Xavier whispered as he leaned over to Eva. She blushed as well but kissed him softly.

"Thank you, Xavier." Eva mumbled, hugging him tightly. Xavier looked up as Laki approached them.

"Aw, you two are cute. I miss little Xavier, though…" Laki said with a sigh.

"Ah, I can still give ya a hug, Laki." Xavier said with a smile. Laki smiled and then blushed a bit. She then started staring at him oddly. Xavier slowly grew confused as she kept staring and muttering.

"No… must not… I MUST NOT HAVE LEWD THOUGHTS!" Laki screamed as she ran off into the hall somewhere. Xavier blinked in confusion and turned to Eva.

"Sounds like me before I shoved- Right! Right…" Xavier trailed off as Eva glared at him briefly. Everyone nearby made an odd sound of awe.

"Oh, did Xavier plug you up?" Lucy asked with a light blush as she slid up next to Eva. Eva blushed, but didn't answer.

"Yah, like shoving a cow through a mouse hole."

Silence. The kind of silence one could hear anger brewing through.

Eva's anger.

At Xavier.

"OW! OKAY, I'M SORRY EVA!" Xavier yelled as Eva started punching him. She stopped and glared at him, red faced with both anger and embarrassment. Xavier leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, love. I'll make it up to ya, I promise." Xavier whispered, putting his arms around her. Eva huffed in anger at him for a moment before accepting his hug.

"Fine. I want dinner tonight. Expensive, and you have to buy me a dress for it." Eva said as she rested against Xavier. Everyone else had decided it was best not to react to Xavier's words and backed away from the couple.

"Done. Make that two dresses, since I might rip ya out of the first one." Xavier said with a light chuckle. Eva blushed and gave him a shove. He didn't budge.

"Damn Dragon Slayer…" Eva mumbled. Xavier grinned and kissed her cheek again.

"I love you, Eva." Xavier whispered. Eva finally turned to face him and smiled a bit.

"I love you too, Xavier. Even if you keep embarrassing me…" Eva mumbled, kissing Xavier. He lifted her up a bit and kissed her fiercely. Eva broke away with a blush.

"Xavier! What are you doing!?" Eva asked in a hush. Xavier grinned wildly at her.

"Makin' sure everyone knows what's mine." Xavier said as he held Eva up. She squirmed a bit and then relaxed, as it was impossible to escape Xavier's grip.

"Just put me down. I'm sure everyone knows who I belong to." Eva said with a smiled. Xavier grinned and set her down. She fixed her clothes and then continued to hold his hand. He walked with her up to the bar and sat down.

"Oh, who's your handsome boyfriend, Eva?" Mira asked as she approached the couple. Xavier grinned and Eva giggled a little.

"Still Xavier. He's a little bigger, is all. And annoying." Eva said with a sly grin. Xavier quirked an eyebrow at her before grinning wildly.

"Me? Annoying? I've always been annoying." Xavier said as he kicked back. Eva giggled and Mira smiled at them.

"Aw, you two are cute. Is that a lightning bolt?" Mira asked as she noticed the mark on Eva's neck. Eva rose her hand up and covered it slightly, she blushed as Mira giggled.

"Did Xavier put that there?" Mira asked. Xavier just kept grinning as Eva nodded.

"He did. He also made any other mark you see on my neck." Eva mumbled as she covered her neck with her hands.

"You might need to start wearing a scarf like Natsu." Mira said, giggling at the pair.

"I'll just pull it off and keep biting." Xavier said with a grin. Eva cutely glared at him.

"OOOH? Lucky girl…" Mira teased. Eva blushed and tried to hide her face. Xavier leaned over and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm lucky. This poor girl kept me alive at her own expense. Now I protect her." Xavier said, kissing Eva's cheek. Eva blushed harder and hid her face in Xavier's neck. He chuckled and held her close. Mira gushed over them and cooed.

"Aw! You two are just too much!" Mira cried as Eva hid herself in Xavier's jacket.

"C'mon Eva, we're just playing around. You get embarrassed so easy." Xavier said, gently rocking Eva in his arms. She giggled and slipped her arms around him.

"I know… I can't help it." Eva mumbled as she relaxed in Xavier's arms. Mira continued to go crazy over them.

"Oh! If only you weren't so shy, Eva. You'd win the Miss Fairy Tail contest in a landslide." Mira said with a pout. Eva turned and looked at her curiously, as did Xavier.

"It's a contest for the best girl in Fairy Tail. Somewhat of a costume or bikini contest. Whatever it takes to win the contest. There's a nice reward too, if you win." Mira said with a sly grin. Eva perked up at the mention of the reward. Xavier, however…

Mira jumped a bit when black lightning started sparking from Xavier and he started growling, too.

"No one's allowed to look at Eva like that except me. If she went up there and everyone started giving her that lustful look, I'd start frying them." Xavier said with a deep, bestial growl. Eva placed her hand lightly on his chest and he snapped to looking at her.

"It's okay, Xavier. I'll do something modest. Maybe summon crystals with my _**Earth Make**_ or… something…" Eva trailed off. Xavier eyed her warily.

"I don't want them eyeing you like that. You're mine." Xavier said, possessively pulling her even closer to him. Eva sighed and kissed Xavier on the cheek.

"I know. It'll be fine. They know better than to piss you off." Eva said with a smile. Xavier was still unsure.

 _I swear that someone here will be stupid enough. Someone… but I guess if Eva wants to, then I should let her._ Xavier thought. He sighed lightly and released his possessive grip on Eva.

"Okay. You can go ahead and join the competition. But you let me know if any of them dumbasses out there make you uncomfortable. Any. Of. Them." Xavier said, growling lightly. Eva smiled broadly and hugged him.

"Thank you, Xavier. I'm happy." Eva said, kissing Xavier's cheek. He blushed a bit and held her close.

 _Good… as long as she's happy._ Xavier thought as he let her go sign up. Mira pointed her in the right direction before coming back over to Xavier. He rested on the bar.

"That was good of you, Xavier. Mister Knight explained to us how possessive you'd be. I'm actually surprised she convinced you." Mira stated, cleaning something behind the bar. Xavier sighed.

"Yah… long as she's happy, I'm okay with it. Well, I'm not really okay with it, obviously. But Eva's who I lived for, and I'm not going to be selfish if she really wants something. I love her, y'know?" Xavier said with a crooked grin. Mira nodded at him and smiled.

"You're a very wise man for someone who was a child most of their life." Mira said with a giggle. Xavier shrugged and then perked up with a growl. He spun around and got up, glaring at someone in the crowded guild hall. Someone was looking at Eva, and Xavier didn't like it.

"OI! YOU! QUIT LOOKIN' AT EVA LIKE THAT!" Xavier shouted, glaring daggers at the short, little man in the crowd. He squeaked and bolted for the other side of the hall. Xavier growled before sitting back down again.

"Wow… how did you know he was doing that?" Mira asked, staring at Xavier in awe.

"I can sense anything that might affect Eva if I concentrate on her mark. The only problem with focusing on her is that I lose touch with my other senses, making myself vulnerable." Xavier explained as Eva skipped back over to him. He turned and blinked in surprise as she hopped up onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna win… Gonna get my wads of cash…" Eva mumbled with a crazed expression. Xavier chuckled and hugged her close.

"Better prepare, then. We're starting the festivities soon. Harvest Festival won't last forever, will it?" Mira said with a smile.

"I noticed the shit ton of people outside. Might've kicked a fellow into some of them too…" Xavier trailed off with a thoughtful expression. Eva and Mira giggled.

 _Did I hit anyone with that fat lard? Nah…_ Xavier thought. Eva suddenly squirmed out of his arms and stood in front of him.

"Mira just said that the contest is starting. Be sure to vote for me, and intimidate everyone else to vote for me, too." Eva said with an evil smile. Xavier nodded and followed her over to the stage. She eagerly jogged backstage. Xavier watched her run, admiring her body as he did so.

 _I am a lucky son of a bitch…_

* * *

Xavier was standing near the center of the crowd as everyone gathered around for the contest. Xavier grinned as he stood amongst them.

"You know, if you don't vote for Eva, I might have to fry the lot of ya. Just don't ogle her or I'll char ya a little worse." Xavier said loudly. The people around him stared at him in fear, nodding vigorously.

 _Cheatin' never hurt anyone… Ah, who am I kiddin'? She'd win anyway._ Xavier thought with a grin. He looked around a bit more as the announcer came out on stage. He was too annoying for Xavier to pay any heed to. He noticed some fellows standing outside of the crowd, suspiciously so.

 _What're them two doing? He wearing a mask? And what's up with that moron's hairdo? He looks like a tree._ Xavier thought, eyeing the men. He glanced around some more, noticing nothing else seemed amiss. He sent out a small, undetectable pulse of electricity. It deflected off of something.

 _Now, here's something you don't usually find. Someone put up a barrier? Are we containing the sound? Cause my electromagnetic pulse would've gone through if it was only sound._ Xavier thought. He glanced at the green haired man in the corner, noting his rapier.

 _Huh, swords are real nice for writing runes. Lemme see if he knows a thing or two._ Xavier thought as he started sifting through the crowd. No one wanted to really move, so Xavier was having a hard time moving through them. He got about halfway when Eva's name was announced so he turned to watch.

 _ **"Earth Make: Crystalline Dress!"**_ Eva shouted as she stood on the stage. She winked at Xavier as she was shrouded in a beautiful, wedding-style dress made of shimmering crystal. Xavier smiled and watched as she twirled around, earing sounds of awe from the crowd.

 _That's my Eva._ Xavier thought, watching her turn and walk off of the stage. Everyone cheered and he decided to continue forward. He was near the end of the crowd when everyone went quiet and the lights suddenly snapped back on.

 _What the hell? What's… oh you've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me…_ Xavier thought as he turned around. A woman named Evergreen had just interrupted the show. She turned to Lucy who was on the stage at the moment and lowered her glasses.

 _No… is that…?_ Xavier thought as Lucy turned to stone. This was bad. Clearly this wasn't a plan and Xavier had to act.

 _Eva._ He turned and tried to jump onto the stage, but the green haired man and the masked man beat him to it.

Someone shouted their names. Freed and Bickslow. The Thunder Legion, according to that audience member.

 _That reminds me of myself. Who else would…?_ "NO!" Xavier shouted, watching a lightning bolt hit the stage. From it appeared the man behind this whole show, Laxus.

"Laxus!" Makarov yelled from the crowd. Everyone cleared away from Xavier and Makarov. Laxus grinned as he slung an arm around Lucy.

"Hey Gramps. I've got a wonderful idea for you. How about, you step down as Guild Master, and I take over? These girls get released too." Laxus said, grinning wickedly at Makarov. Makarov's face fell as he heard Laxus' words.

"G-Girls…? Did you happen to freeze a black haired one in stone as well…?" Makarov asked quietly. The crowd started to whisper in panic, backing far away from Xavier who stood glaring at Laxus.

"You mean that hot one with the kid? Yeah. She's one of my hostages." Laxus stated. He then turned to look at the growling Xavier.

"What's his problem?" Laxus wondered.

"Laxus… you have no idea of the magnitude of your foolish actions. You have doomed yourself." Makarov explained as he backed away from the stage.

 _There she is… f-f-frozen… h-h-hostage… E-Eva…_

"HA! What's that? I'm not scared of some kid… even if he's strong. He caught me off… guard…" Laxus trailed off as the growling next to him grew louder and the sound of thunder cracked, deafening the hall. He glanced at Xavier and slowly started to become fearful.

"LAXUS!" Xavier screamed as he exploded with magic. The wood underneath him shattered and his lightning wildly shot out around him, turning solid black.

"Shit… uh, so this is supposed to be a game where you find me and the Thunder Legion. Defeat us and the girls live. I'm hidden somewhere in the city. If you want to free them… then find me… Let the Battle of Fairy Tail… begin…" Laxus quickly vanished with his legion. Xavier was still standing amidst his own carnage.

"Xavier." Makarov called hesitantly. Xavier glanced at him with cold, wrathful eyes. Colored black like the depths of shadows. Makarov visibly shivered.

"Find Evergreen and defeat her. She holds the key to releasing Eva. And, if you don't mind, defeat Laxus too…?" Makarov requested with trepidation.

 **"Gladly."**

Xavier vanished in a bolt of lightning. Makarov was visibly relieved and collapsed on one knee. He looked around at the rest of the guild and then to the brewing storm outside. Solid bolts of black lightning cracked in the sky and thunder shook the very earth itself.

"To anger a God is to die."

* * *

Xavier rocketed across the city, fueled by rage and black lightning as he searched the ground below. His anger was deafening, his lightning was wild and erratic. His primal instincts kicked in. Find them. Destroy them. Save Eva.

He landed in the streets with a thunderous crack, scaring the civilians throughout the city. They ran, but were unaffected by Xavier's wild, chaotic lighting. It cracked and struck out, thundering across the streets. He watched with void-like eyes. Watching them. Tracking them.

Xavier's head snapped to the right as a spell was cast at him. It was Evergreen and she was firing bullets of light at him. His lightning lashed out and destroyed them.

 **"You. Release Eva."** Xavier said as he stalked towards Evergreen. She floated up in the air with a smug smile.

"No."

Xavier roared and launched towards her.

 _ **"BLACK LIGHTNING DRAGON KING'S FIST!"**_ Xavier screamed, slugging Evergreen in the face with a devastating punch. She didn't have time to react as he hit her, sending her flying into a tower and destroying it. He followed, leaping up onto the building as she crawled to her feet, burned and whimpering.

 **"Release Eva."** Xavier ordered. Cold and commanding. Evergreen nodded weakly, fearfully staring at Xavier's black outlined form. He then turned and headed towards the cathedral. He knew exactly where that rat was hiding. He listened closely, hearing the cheers by the guildhall through the burning thunder that raged above.

Xavier turned back towards Evergreen who was slowly trying to climb out of the broken tower. He raised his hand and fired a huge bolt of lightning at her. It hit, cutting off her scream and blowing up the rest of the tower.

Satisfied with the smoldering ruin, Xavier continued towards the cathedral.

 **"LAXUS!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Boom. Done. How'd you like it? I know, Xavier is extremely powerful. There's a reason he's called a God. He's also brutal. Very brutal.**

 **See you next time on Thunderstruck!**


End file.
